The Innocent Mistress
by Temari Asura
Summary: He is the married King of the Western Lands, she an orphaned girl bereft of a last name who would become his mistress. Thus began a story of angst, drama and a love that was never meant to be. K XSXR
1. Chapter 1: The Woman without a last name

Author's Note: This story started out as a one-shot that began with a rape scene that will come soon in the story and then it just took on a life of its own. Its rated M, for mature readers: persons who can deal with reading a serious topic such as rape. At first the Story started as a Kagome-Sesshomarou but it morphed into a Rin-Sesshomaru. If u see kagome's name sometimes in place if Rin, it was because of this and I probably missed her name when I was making the corrections. It starts slow but it really picks up. Don't think it will be over ten chapters but who knows. Just finished chapter 3 and I already have a new idea for a next chapter. O well, enjoy and review please 

**THE INNOCENT MISTRESS**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the series or any rights to it but this story, minus characters originated from my mind.

**Chapter 1 – The woman without a Last name**

Rin lay on the furs by the fire with a book on the ground, her mind captured in the fire as her mind imagined the story in the tale she had read. She thought of a handsome prince, dragons and lands far away where true love existed. She sighed, wishing that the love such as that which existed between the prince and princess existed outside of fiction and hoping that if it did, it would find him.

"Is that sigh because you have missed me?" came a deep voice from behind her. Heart racing, Rin spun around with a big smile on her lips. "My lord!" she gasped and he smirked before lowering himself to the furs where she sat, evidently pleased with her welcoming reaction. Rin's heart raced as it always did whenever she saw him, he was Sesshomaru, her handsome Lord.

Silver hair fell around his shoulders and the flames bathed them in a golden glow, much like the beauty of his eyes. He leaned towards her, brushing away an errant strand of hair before he kissed her neck, delighting in the small gasps that she made and the erratic rising of her chest. She was blushing when he pulled away, embarrassed by her reactions.

"How was your trip, my Lord?" she asked softly, running delicate fingers through the silky softness which was his hair. He remained silent, basking in the feel of her gentle hands, when he had endured enough he said, "Must you ask unnecessary questions Rin?" and she flushed, knowing there was but one reason her Lord had visited her. "Forgive me, my Lord" she whispered and her breathing quickened as he lowered her to the furs, covering her body with his own.

"I will forgive you, when you have pleased me…" he said softly and kissed the soft lifts that were offered to him, pressing his body into hers so she could feel the solid mass of his phallus which had been longing for her in the months he had been gone. Her lips opened to the pressure of his lips and she moaned, wrapping one arm around his back, as the other cupped his nape.

His tongue slipped between her teeth and touched her own, softly dueling as he cupped her firm breasts, tweaking her nipples through her kimono. She pressed her hips against his; seeking the gratification she had come to appreciate from him. He rose to his knees, his eyes dilated as he looked down on her. She sat up with trembling fingers moving to the buttons of his shirt. She never took her eyes from his as she slipped each button from its hole, and then pushed the silk fabric from his muscular shoulder. He was so very beautiful with his toned body. She leaned into him, placing soft kisses across his chest whilst unbuckling his belt.

Sesshomaru groaned as her fingers brushed his phallus through the material of his trousers as she unzipped them, simultaneously pushing him back on his hunches and releasing the massive erection from the confines of his underwear. He groaned again, forcing himself to allow her to please him whilst all he wanted to do was to possess the body he had longed for.

Rin kissed her way along the hard planes of his muscular stomach, moaning as she the object of her desire twitched. She placed a kiss on the tip of his erection, and he groaned, clenching his jaw and sinking his fingers into her hair as he forced her to accept more of his massive length.

She stroked the mass as he fingers clenched around the base, sucking the tip before sliding her lips halfway down his length, it had taken her over a year before she had been able to do this properly and enjoy. Sesshomaru grunted, his hips bucking as his eyes closed in pleasure. He hit the back of her throat, yet still she sucked him, her cheeks sunk as she gripped his length.

Suddenly, she was on her back with her Kimono ripped open. Rin gasped as he took one erected nipple in his mouth while he pinched the other between the tips of his fingers as one hand crept into her drawers to the moist centre within her hidden folds. Rin cried out as the finger entered her, grasping his back. Sesshomaru moved to the other breast, as she thrashed beneath him, her tight sheath gripping his finger and heralding her ascension. With a brisk removal of her drawers, he impaled her with his phallus. She gasped and stiffened from the quick pain of his intrusion, it had been so very long since he had last taken her but the pain felt so good.

Sesshomaru gave her no time to adjust to him, for he was far too close to the edge, he merely withdrew before plundging into her tight, warm depths, groaning as he did. She released a sound that made him gasp, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, meeting his thrusts with feminine ones of her own. Her cries met his thrusts, her walls clenching tighter and tighter around him despite the slickness that came from her core. With a final lunge, he sank into her to the base of his erection and groaned his release whereby he collapsed beside her.

Rin looked over to Sesshomaru, he was looking at the ceiling, a blank look on his face. "I missed you' she whispered softly, resting her head against his chest, and for a moment it was as though he had not heard her softly spoken words but then he turned to look at her and linked their fingers together. She moved closer to him, happy.

She loved him with every fiber of her being, but she knew her love was unrequited. He would never love, not even a tenth of how she loved him. Not at all. He did not care for her at all save for the use of her body.

His name was Sesshomaru de Taisho, ruler of the Western lands and heir apparent to the Northern Lands. He was married to Kagura de Onigumo, princess of the Northern Lands and they had no children together. He had no children. No heirs, he was thirty-eight years old and he would take no other wife.

Her name was Rin, a woman bereft of a last name. She was nineteen years old and for the last three years she had served the carnal needs of her Lord, and she had fallen in love with him.  
>She was his mistress and she was with child.<p>

Kagura screamed in outrage, smashing a glass figurine against the wall. Her husband had returned for two days from his three month long trip to the Americas he had yet to come to her, all because of his filthy whore! She thought fiercely, her face a mask of angry lines. Kagura stomped her foot, her beautiful face seemingly old and evil from her vicious expression. In the three years since Sesshomaru had procured his concubine, everything had changed!

Sesshomaru had not visited her bed in three years! Ever since he had bought his whore, he had refused to touch her as though she, of Royal blood, was unclean. At first, she had waited for him to tire of the girl and banish her from their home but after a year had passed kagura's feelings had shifted from indifference to annoyance and then to blistering anger.

He had made her the laughingstock of the entire Castle! She had heard the rumours of the young girl's beauty, that she was unparalleled and how she was of a kind and gentle spirit which angered Kagura even more. She hated knowing that Sesshomaru cared more for his whore when he had been unable to love his own wife.

Kagura's pride as a woman had severly suffered, especially knowing that the girl had been but sixteen, half Kagura's own age! The thought made her livid! For months she had contemplated how she would fix her problem, for it was difficult.

Sesshomaru kept the girl in the West Wing of the Palace at which Kagura and every member of her staff had been banned from entering, and she was watched day and night by three of Sesshomaru's own personal guards, loyal only to him. Her meals were prepared by his own chefs in a separated kitchen and even her clothes were made by a different Palace seamstress, She was almost impossible to get to. Almost.

Like a princess locked in a tower, kagura spat, filthy whore!

The door opened to her chambers and kagura smiled at her guest.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Prison

Author's Note: This Chapter also contains mature sexual scenes that I wouldn't recommend minors read. This chapter also contains a rape that many persons may feel uncomfortable reading. I apologize but I had to include because it was this scene I built the entire story around.

DISCLAIMER: OBVIOUSLY, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

**THE INNOCENT MISTRESS  
>CHAPTER 2 – Her Prison<strong>

Rin's eyes widened as she looked up on the intricately carved, massive Gold and Mahogany double doors that were before her. She had seen them from over a mile away in the Carriage ride coming up to the palace. The double doors were almost thirteen feet tall and twenty feet wide yet swung easily open to reveal a regal Butler clad in official attire. Her heart raced yet she kept her expression blank, unwilling to allow the majestic opulence to overwhelm her. The Butler bowed, extending an arm to gesture that she should enter.

Rin's eyes noted that there were three footmen on either side of the door who evidently opened the massive doors. A footman turned to Rin, "Madame…" he said in a questioning tone, breaking the trance that had enveloped the beautiful young maiden. It was irrefutable however that she would be beautiful for everyone knew that for their Lord to have taken a Mistress she would have had to possess extraordinary features and that she did for she surpassed that of their Lady. The footman shivered, their Lady would not be happy, it was the first time their Lord had taken a concubine and for him to bring her to the Palace in which he shared with his wife, their lady was the gravest insult.

"Forgive me, my lady but…I am required to escort you to the West Wing…" said the footman in his most respectful tone. Rin tore her gaze away from the magnificent chandeliers and bowed to the footman before her. Her heart was racing, she was afraid but she followed the footman dutifully, noting the antique Vases, Candelabras with candlestick that she knew would cover the walls in a beautiful golden hue in the night. She noted the Armours that lined the walls of the halls to her chambers, and the paintings. She had never seen such beautiful things in her entire lifetime, and she reveled in them.

The footman stopped suddenly and opened an oak door with carved images of lions and bears, the edges of the door were reinforced with metal. Upon entering the chambers, her heart beat raced even faster as tears gathered in her eyes. The room was something she had only ever seen in her dreams. It was large and circular and painted in a soft yellow and though it was sparsely furnished, Rin immediately loved it. The furniture were all similar, two light brown tables with carvings of lions and jade coloured vases, each vase depicting a story of time when demons ruled the land. In the center of the room were numerous animal pelts surrounded by leather chairs unlike ay she had ever seen. There was a space where one seat was conveniently missing where the pelts lead to a fireplace surrounded by gold and silver and above it along the walls were selves with glass, jade and gold figurines. On the wall to the left of the seats was a large book case containing books of all kinds and to the right of the seats was a curved opening in the wall that lead to a passageway.

The footman quietly left the young maiden to her observations, gently closing the door and locking her inside, for this beautiful haven would be her prison for as long as she was to serve the needs of their master. The turn of the key in the lock echoed in the silence of her chambers, Rin turned to see the footman had left. She sighed, feeling the enveloping loneliness she had known all her life. She slowed walked along the passageway to see what lay within.

The opening led to a hallway which had three plain mahogany doors, one to her left, one to her right and one directly in front of her. She tested the door to her left, it was a bathing room. She had never seen one before but she had heard that they were common amongst royalty and privileged lords. In the middle of the room which was a soft peach, was a marble bath tub which stood elegantly carved clawed feet. Within the tub was a plug and to the outside was a large bear pelt on the floor. Rin look around the room and saw a chest which contained a multitude of thick cloths, above it laid a shelf of Bath Salts and Soaps, Perfumes and Wash Cloths.

There was a marble and gold stand filled with water and Rin immediately knew it was meant for washing her face. She washed her face and dried it softly, with a sigh. The only other object in the room was a marble seat with a hole and water with a bell pull beside it, Rin frowned wondering what it could be and then realized with a blush it had to be her chamber pot.

Rin left the bathing to explore the other two rooms. The door that was at the end of the hall led to a balcony that overlooked the hills and lawns of the palace, it was so very beautiful. Rin bathed in the breeze and the sunlight, the view was astounding but she forced herself away from it. She had to finish exploring her rooms; maybe she could hide somewhere before he came. The final room was a bed chamber and Rin gasped. The bed was large, in the center of the room and elevated off the floor with the use of what seemed to be stilts. It was manifestly Western style and had purple and gold coverings while the entire floor of the bed chamber was covered in the white fur of what could only be some rare majestic animal.

There was a fireplace similar to that in the sitting room and windows of various coloured crystals were high on the walls. There was another door that was within the bed chamber that led to a powder room and two armoires filled with both Japanese and western style clothing. Rin made her way to a seat on beneath a window in her bed chamber and for the first time in three days she wept. 

0000

Lord Sesshomaru de Tashio sat at the head of his table with a blank mask on his handsome yet cold features. "My Lord, your guest has arrived and has been situated in the quarters assigned…" whispered the elderly man that had served him all his life. He was short and bald and named Jaken. Sesshomaru waved the man away, looking to his side at the woman he had married. Her eyes glared at him, she had been angry ever since she had discovered he had moved his mistress into their main Palace. He had never done it before; taken a mistress or taken a woman to his home despite what others thought. He had never been a man ruled by passionate urges, sex was something of a function to be carried out and not typically enjoyed and then he had seen her.

It had never entered his mind to take a mistress; such a thing had once been below him. He was thirty-five years old and he looked as though he was twenty. He had been married to his wife Kagura for fifteen years, this was his second marriage. Both women had been chosen by his father and were proof that he was incapable of producing children, with him the de Tashio dynasty ended. He clenched his jaw in anger, there were some things no amount of wealth would ever buy.

Kagura was royalty from a bloodline almost as pure as him own, the princess of the Northern lands. She had been the only unwed daughter and child and had been relieved, smug even at being wed to the only son and heir of the Western lands of Japan. He had married her in order to fulfill his royal obligations and to gain more lands as was her dowry. He had never loved her, he had never liked her but he had fulfilled his obligations. He still even took her to bed from time to time, as was his obligation however, she had not saw the need to remain faithful to him and as such he had dissolved whatever physical intimacy they had still maintained. He'd no intention to take a mistress after his wife, but the moment he had seen Rin he had known she would be his. What he felt for her, was something he had never felt for any other woman: Lust.

He been faithful to her throughout the duration of their marriage, until her had discovered her own betrayal and now he would commence his own. Men of royalty usually performed in extra-marital affairs, she herself was the bastard child of her father's concubine and claimed by the true queen who had been infertile. A dirty family secret she had not even known he was privy to, he snorted. Then his mind drifted to Rin, and just the thought of her made his jaw clench as well as another part of his anatomy.

"Sesshomaru!" spat his wife. He twitched at her tone and lack of respect, otherwise from his twitch there was no other sign he was affected by her in the slighted. He raised gold eyes to her intensely brown that almost seemed red in their intensity. "You will address me with respect Kagura, you are not outside the zone of punishment for disrespecting your King merely because you are my wife. I have already forgiven one act of treason by you." He said calmly in a monotonous tone. Kagura stiffened, she knew him well enough to recognized the threat he had given. "My Lord," she started, "…to bring a mistress into our home is the gravest disrespect to not only me but to our household and my royal lineage!" she finished.

Sesshomaru rose from the table and turned before stopping. "You should have thought the same." He said and walked away. Kagura smashed her fists against the table and the dishes and silverware rattled the servants stationed in the dining room jumped and shivered at the waves of malice that radiated from their lady.

Kagura growled to herself, I will remove this pest from my home, she thought, I will not allow some filthy whore to come into my home and seduce my husband! There's only one way to remove an unwanted pest, she smiled to herself as a devious plan began to formulate within her head.  
>Kill it!<p>

0000

Sesshomaru entered the Yellow chambers with apprehension. He immediately squelched it, he was a King, he would not submit to ridiculous baser animalistic emotions, no mere woman would cause him to lose control of his emotions. He searched the suite and found her in the bedroom kneeling before the hearth as the fire in the chimney blazed, covering her in a beautiful glow. Her knee length brown hair was a curtain around her body, covering the thin pink sleeping Yukata she wore to bed. She was but a child really, only sixteen years old but old enough to be married in their land; Old enough for a man's touch. He could not control the urges she made him feel, the desire.

As though aware of his presence, she turned towards him with wide brown eyes with tears glowing as they ran down her smooth cheeks. Her pinks lips parted as though she were about to say something to him, he walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. Their eyes locked, hers a soft brown and his a brilliant gold like the gold she had been watching in the dancing flames. He never broke eye contact as his hands moved to the belting of her robes and opening it, pushing the robes from her shoulders. She did not speak or move, but her eyes filled with more tears and they flowed down her cheeks in steady waves. He clenched his jaw before cupping her face within in palms and kissing away her tears.

She moaned softly, and he lifted her in his arms and lowered her on the bed and for the first time he noted every part of her young, ripe body. Rin bit her lip to keep from protest; he lowered himself on top of her and kissed her. Rin had never kissed a man before and kept her lips tightly closed. Sesshomaru rose. Rin scrambled away into a sitting position, her eyes staring at him as he began to strip out of his Western Style clothes. He removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt, looking deep into her brown eyes.

He could see as her breathing quickened, especially as she glanced down, noting the protrusion in his pants. Sesshomaru smirked, he had never taken a virgin, none of his wives had been. Rin intrigued him, for a moment, he thought about taking her for a wife as the laws of their lands allowed him but he saw no reason to when he could have her as a concubine. But that was not the only reason; he would not be seen in a good light to have had three wives and no heirs. He snorted, it was better to have one wife and no heirs than two wives. He knew that for him a child was an impossibility.

He dropped his shirt and his hand moved to unlaced his pants. She trembled. "Have you ever seen a naked man?" he asked in a deep, husky voice. She shook her head and for the first time in a long while he grinned.

"Have you ever kissed a man before me?" he asked and again she shook her head. He smirked standing before her proudly and cupped her chin, "I will be your first and your last…in everything!" he stated and kissed her, forcing her back against the bed. She gasped in fear, for she had been warned of the pain that came in bedding a man. She hit his chest but he grabbed his arms pinning them above her head with one hand. She was so small, petite with firm, hand sized breasts and large pink nipples that made his erection swell even further. He cupped the right globe, holding her hands above her head with one hand breaking their kiss to kiss her throat.

"Submit to me!" he growled to still her resisting body. She gasped in denial, rocking her head from side to side in an attempt to dissuade him from kissing her again. He ran a hand down the smooth plane of her stomach to the patch of dark curls at her center. She wasn't moist, and he stiffened. He pulled her up to him and he yanked her hair. She cried out, "If you don't submit, I will hurt you very badly and I will take pleasure in it!" he growled.

"Please my lord, please…I beg of you…do not!" she begged, he growled and forced his finger within her. She cried out, it was so painful and uncomfortable as she felt it press against something painful inside her. She tried to close her legs to prevent him from causing her any more pain, but it only made him press harder and deeper and tears leaked from her eyes. Sesshomaru groaned he had never felt anyone so tight and it was around his finger! He could only imagine how tight her body would grip his body. Every thrust of his finger had her crying out in pain but she couldn't stop her body from releasing its juices to lessen the friction though she was by no means aroused by what he was doing to her.

Sesshomaru smirked, she wasn't ready by any means to accept his girth but she was wet enough that he would not feel pain and he would wait no longer. He moved about her and her eyes widened, "Please…give me more time…" she begged but she could see that he was unyielding and she stiffened as she felt something firm and warm pressing against a part of her body she had never really known to exist before this moment. She closed her eyes and held her breath as he entered her, it was so painful. Her nails sank into the skin of his back.

Sesshomaru groaned, she felt so warm and tight, the friction was unbearable. He could not restrain himself and he rammed into her, hitting against a barrier that was fully intact and they both groaned in pain. Rin bit her lip to keep from screaming, she opened her eyes to look up at him, there was a frown on his face. He pulled away from her, leaving a burning sensation. Then he rammed into her and she screamed, he was fulling inside her but it was the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life. It was fire hot, her entire bottom half was burning as though she had been split in two. Her nails tore the skin from his back and tears dampened her cheeks. All she could feel was the pain…

She felt him move as she tried to distance her mind from the pain, this was to be her life? She wondered but through the haze of pain, she heard his voice, groaning in tandem with his thrusts "…so good…so tight…". He looked down at her tear-wet face. He kissed her lips softly slipping his tongue between her lips before slipping his hands beneath her hips to raise them to meet his powerful thrusts. It was better than he had ever hoped! She was so tight, so perfect! The friction created by her tight sheath made him shudder. The speed of his thrusts increased, he was too forgone to realize he was only hurting her more. But as though he was far away, her voice pierced his consciousness.

"It…hurts…please….please stop…." She begged in between thrusts on his powerful body, but in a twisted part of his mind it only made him swell further with need. His thrusts became more forceful and she stiffened, clenching her inner muscles in an effort to prohibit him from moving. He shuddered at the feel and slammed into her a final time before he spilled his seed within her with a raspy groan and collapsed. Rin held her breath, grateful that the torture had ceased. He lifted his head from the curve of her shoulder, he was coated in sweat and a sexual high unlike any he had ever experienced. He pulled away from her body and she gasped as his now limp organ left her sore body. She turned away from him and began to sob softly.

She revealed a large stop of blood beneath her hips and Sesshomaru looked down upon himself to see his phallus was covered with her virginal blood and his seed. He rose from the bed and pulled a draw string beside the window. Moments later a maid enter the chambers, and careful not to look at her Lord of the weeping woman on the bed, bowed. "Prepare a bath and change the sheets!" he commanded. "Yes, my lord" she bowed and left only to return minutes later to announce the bath was ready.  
>Sesshomaru lifted Rin in his arms, one hand beneath her knees and the other beneath her arms. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her to the bathing room and lowered her into the warm bath water. She sighed, feeling the warmth soothe the aches in her body…and then her entered the water and she gasped, pulling her legs up to her chest as his body came alongside her. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her to him.<p>

"Rin…" he said in his calm voice and she shuddered, bravely looking at the beautiful man who now owned her, with the undertone of savagery beneath his cool façade. He cupped her delicate chin and their eyes locked, hers brown and his gold. "You are mine now Rin, no other shall have you or I will you and he…" he threatened softly.

Rin trembled, she did not want to be "had' ever again, much less by him. He must have seen the look on her expression for he started to laugh. "It will only hurt like this the first time." He said but she looked doubtful. He laughed again anyways because he had never felt so good, then he cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

0000


	3. Chapter 3: The tears of a woman

**Author's Note: Let me start off by saying, thank you so much for all the positive reviews, they all encouraged me to write this chapter as quickly as possible. So this is the third chapter. It picks up immediately after chapter one, so if anyone was confuse let me just clarify. Chapter two was really the introduction, I presented it in a short of flash back technique introducing the moment when Rin became Sesshomaru's mistress. I'm thinking of writing a chapter on how he acquired her but everything that comes to me is very boring so far. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I was rushing to write and post this. **

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 3: The tears of a woman**

Rin woke from her dream with her body engulfed in sweat. She sighed, she had not forgotten the night her Lord had first taken her but it had been so long ago, yet so vivid. She found it strange that she remembered the words he had uttered that night…"_You are mine now Rin, no other shall have you or I will kill you and he…" _His arms tightened around her and she realized he was awake as well. Rin blushed looking into his beautiful eyes. She steeled herself knowing she had to tell him of her situation before it became evident…

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin started softly, sitting up beside him. Sesshomaru turned his head to watch her with a soft gaze. She was flushed and nude before him, glowing from a night of loving. She brushed the long strands of her hair her smooth shoulders to cover her peart breasts, still not comfortable after three years with her nudity. Her face was a mixture of emotions and she bit her lip. He sat up, intricate eyebrows frowning as reaction. "Speak Rin!" He commanded in the regal tone with which he often addressed his subjects. Rin shivered and became more nervous than she had been before. But she steeled herself, she had to tell him...she was suprized he had not seen the evident changes in her body.

"My Lord, I-I..."She stuttered to a halt and released a jagged sigh then she gently took his hand and brought it to her abdomen which had thickened since his departure. She looked at him in the eyes and whispered, "I am with child". He frowned, as though not comprehending what she had said, then he drew his hand away from her so forcefully it made her gasp and her pulse race. She had never seen so many expressions across his face before but of all she had seen, not one of them was joy and her heart began to break. His frown shifted to confusion and then to shock and then to anger, blistering anger that rolled from him in waves.

"Whore!" He spat and hit her so hard she fell from the bed with a sickening thud, crying out in pain. Gasping, she cupped her cheek and felt blood run from her lip to her chin. She rose to her knees, her eyes filling with tears as she cowered away from him. He had stalked menacingly towards her, his fists clenched at his sides, a look of murder upon his cold face.

"Who is the father?" He grated out between clenched teeth. Rin reeled, a look of shock and confusion on her beautiful face. "You are, my Lord!" She cried with conviction. He took a step to her and she cowered back, fear threatening to choke her. "I will not repeat myself!" He demanded.

"I swear!" She cried collapsing in a bow, "I have never been with another man my Lord!" She sobbed, tears streaked down her cheeks. He halted and sank on his hunches to lift her face up to meet him. "That. is. not. possible!" He enunciated.

"I swear! What must I do to prove it!" She sobbed. He clenched his jaw and rose and she fell to the floor crying hysterically again. "If you are lying to me, I will take pleasure in killing you..." He said in a voice she had only heard once, the night he had taken her for the first time.

He strode from the room, pulling a robe over his nude shoulders in his haste. Rin crumbled; she had never expected him to react so violently. She wiped away the blood on her chin and tried to compose herself for fear of hurting her unborn child. Sesshomaru stormed out of the yellow suite, he had never been so angry. The killer intent engulfed him and as much as he tried to control his emotions, he could not, a problem he had never experienced before Rin.

He glared at the guards outside her doors and they cowered beneath his gaze. "Summon the physician..." He said pointing to one, who left without hesitation. "...take me to the room of Rin's maid!" He demanded of the other who bowed, "This way way, my Lord" the man indicated. The maid's quarter was only a few feet away from the door to Rin's chambers. Sesshomaru stood before it, eyeing it with disdain then he kicked it open. He heard a scream and saw as the maid scrambled to clothe herself while the male who had been in her bed, stood in defense with his sword drawn. He was Miroku, one of Sesshomaru's best personal guards who only left his side whenever he was with Rin. Sesshomaru ignored his presence and turned to the female who flushed and bowed, "My lord..." She addressed.

"You are Rin's full time maid and companion while I was away were you not?" He demanded of the now trembling woman and She nodded jerkily, too afraid to speak.

"Has there ever been a time when another has come to visit her?" He asked and the maid looked stunned, looking at him as though he had grown a tail. "No my lord! The lady has never left the room since her arrival three years ago and only myself, her dressmaker and you, my liege, have ever visited her!" said the woman with conviction.

"My lord, Totosai is here..." Interrupted the guard he had sent to fetch the old physician. He turned on his heel and instructed the old man to follow him to Yellow room. They found Rin sobbing softly on the bed, she raised her head and looked at him with eyes swollen from crying and a flushed face.

"She claims she is pregnant Totosai. I want to know how far along she is." Said Sesshomaru to the balding old man. He went over to Rin and instructed her to lie on her back, she complied, trying to stop her sobbing but unable to still the after hiccups. The Doctor pressed repeatedly on her abdomen, and she moaned softly with discomfort. After a few moments, he turned to Sesshomaru. "I need to conduct an internal examination, my lord." And with a nod, Sesshomaru consent. Tears leaked from the corners of Rins eyes, he averted his eyes, inside he was torn...what if Rin was innocent?

Rin stiffened, Sesshomaru had been the only man to touch her as such, it was uncomfortable and sickened her. Totosai completed the exam and cleaned his arms, turning to Sesshomaru. "My lord, she is approxiamately four months with chid." Sesshomaru reeled, his eyes widening. Totosai had never seen an emotional reaction from the younger man and as such, was sure hell had frozen. Sesshomaru's mind turned. For Rin to be four months pregnant would mean that she had been pregnant before he left...and if she had been pregnant before...that meant there could be no other explanation...

Rin was pregnant...with his child...

Sesshomaru growled and picked up Totosai but the front of his shirt, lifting the man a foot from the ground. "You said it was impossible for me to have children!" He almost shouted at the old man and he heard Rin gasp.

Totosai flushed, "Forgive me for correcting you my lord but I did not!"

"What?" Demanded Sesshomaru dropping the old man to the floor, jarring his old bones and making him groan.

When he composed himself, the old man rose to his feet and then began. "When the accident occured thirty years ago, I told your father that it would be nearly impossible for you to have children." Totosai explained.

"Nearly?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Y-yes, my lord. For you see, though you had been grieviously injured, you still produced semen but in minute amounts." The old man expounded.

Why did you not tell me this?" Sesshomaru growled.

"My lord, I had told your father...I assumed you knew..." Said Totosai.

"I was married twice. Why have none of them given me a child?" He asked, intent on finding an answer to what he believed to be unreal...a fantasy.

Totosai sighed, "I cannot explain that my lord. My theory is that this girl is more fertile than those before her and even so, it has taken her three years to become impregnated."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment then he said, "Leave us, Totosai".

He waited for the old doctor to leave before he looked at Rin. She returned his gaze with a wary look in her eyes. The once perfectly smooth and pale skin of one cheek held a dark blue and purple hue, a ugly mark where he had hit her.

He walked to the bed and sat beside her. Rin's heart was racing; she had not known that he was 'incapable' of having children. She was astounded to know that this child would be his only, she had always assumed that his wife has been unsuccessful in carrying a child to term, as was often an issue with royal females.

He cupped her smooth cheek, a doubtful look on his face. Rin frowned, intent on pushing his doubts aside. "I have never known another man, Lord Sesshomaru." She said fiercely. He had a stoic expression and was silent for a few moments. "I know Rin". He answered and she smiled, lowering tear filled gazes.

"Why are you crying Rin?" he asked and she wiped her cheeks on her Kimono, then smiled up at him. "I am happy my lord…happy that you are no longer angry with me…" she said in a breathless way. He sat beside her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"My lord…" she started. He indicated for her to speak with the nod of his head. "I pray you will not take this child from me. I have never had a mother, and I always hoped to be the best mother to my daughter…" she said and Sesshomaru chuckled. "You think this child is a female Rin?" he asked in a playful tone she had never heard him use.

Rin blushed. "Well, we could be companions to each other…" she said he voice betraying her lonliness and his eyes lowered.

"What of an heir for my empire Rin?" he asked softly and she blushed again.

"Then I shall give you a son, my lord…" she whispered as his lips descended softly on her own.

0000

Hours later as Rin slept, Sesshomaru cupped the mound where his child lay nestled. He was thirty-eight years old and finally, beyond all reason he was to be a father. He was astounded.

_A child_, he thought.

_My child…_

Once he had allowed himself the luxury of fantasizing of a child. But then he was younger, when his father had lived. He had hoped for a boy to fashion in his likeness, to carry on his name which would have died with him, to become heir to the Western lands which upon his death would have been assimilated into the Northern Lands of Kagura's father.

Now the impossible was real.

Sesshomaru pressed his face to the mound and kissed it.

Rin moaned softly in her sleep but did not awaken. Sesshomaru smiled. "Be strong little one…there will be many who would see you dead…you must be strong." He whispered, and pulled Rin into his arms. For the first in many years, Sesshomaru de Taisho fell asleep with a smile on his face.

0000

H watched her with eyes of longing; her dark hair was pinned to the back of her head with an elegant feather from it. She was always impeccably dressed, never a hair out of place. He sighed, he had always admired her from afar; the untouchable Queen of his land…the woman he would never have.

Then one day she had noticed him and he knew within that moment he would commit treason for her. Of all the men who had noticed her beauty, he could not believe she would choose him to sate the carnal desires she faced having a husband who did not love her, who did not acknowledge her worth, her beauty.

She had told him of her marriage, that was arranged and loveless, that she had never wanted to marry Sesshomaru. She told him of Sesshomaru's Mistress whom he kept within the West Wing and how Sesshomaru had begun to abuse her since he had acquired his new concubine. She feared that this concubine was a Sorceress who had bewitched their lord and would soon have him kill her.

She went into his arms, her face buried in his chest. He reeled; he had never seen her cry before. Never. What could make his beautiful Queen cry? He wondered.

"Tell me what to do and I shall do it, my lady…" he whispered fiercely. She sniffed; her face moving to the curve of is shoulder.

"Naruku, you must kill Rin…" she whispered.

"Yes my Queen…" he replied and she shuddered, he pulled his arms closer around her, fearing her tears would never stop.

But what he had assumed were the shakings of a distraught woman to be tears was really the silent laughter of an evil queen.

0000

**AN: I'm really sorry for all the conversation and the absence of a 'lemon', I'm working on one. **


	4. Chapter 4: The child not meant to be

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this chapter contains scenes that maybe graphic to some readers. This chapter is a bit of angst so be forewarned. It may make you very sad. I guess this is a spoiler alert but just answering a question from a reviewer: Yes, this story will have a happy ending of sorts. I don't like tragic stories because I cry easily. *Covers face* I just gave away so much! **

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 4 – The child that was never meant to be **

He kissed her lips softly, brushing his nose gently across the bruise he had caused. O how he wished he could undo it. She sighed softly, turning her face to him so their lips could meet again. His lips slaked over hers, fearfully he would hurt her already swollen ones. He pulled away, gently kissing a path to the sweet area of her neck. She gasped softly, her body arching into him. He had never seen her react so strongly, but he had never taken her softly before. It was a challenge, to remain inside her now, full and hard whilst her tight body gripped him in its wet, warmth.

He groaned, willing his body to not move to bring her to pleasure…to not mindless slake its need…to not harm his child…but he could not go with her…he had to have her. She wrapped her arms around him, one dainty finger cupping his nape and brushing the hair there. She widened her legs simultaneously, wrapping her legs around the expanse of his back and tightening her internal muscles so that he was groaning, his breath coming in deep pants as though he had run a marathon. His hands gripped her hips, to prevent her from moving to ensure she did not send him over the cliff of which he was perched.

When she stilled, his hands moved to the curve of his waist, slowly trailing up until they were at the curve of her breast. She trembled and he felt it at the place where their bodies were locked as one. He groaned and cupped one lovely nipple, while his mouth tasted the other, gripping the tender nipple between his teeth. She cried and bucked against him and he groaned again. His hand to the place on her body that he rarely touched, the place between her legs that made her tremble with pleasure with each touch.

She cried out in pleasure her arms tightening around him as her body heralded its release and it was within this moment, he began the age-old rhythm of man and woman. His body slid into hers with its heavy girth, filling her in ways she could never explain in words, touching a spot that made her legs quiver. She begged him, pleaded with him…to touch that place again…and when he did, it was magical, creating stars beneath her lids as her eyes closed in wonderful pleasure. He bit his lip to refrain his shout and slammed into her, releasing. He shuddered and gently lowered himself over her body, loving the fell of their warm, sweat laden skin touching, so deeply intertwined one could not ascertain where she began and he ended.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered. He had given her the privilege of calling his name. He shuddered at the effect of her voice saying his name and was surprised to realize he was already in a semi-aroused state. He kissed her lips softly, his tongue brushing hers. When he pulled away, he saw tears leak from the corner of her eyes. He rose on his elbows and looked into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked and she shook her head. She shook her head and wiped her tears, in the three weeks since he had accepted her pregnancy, he had been so very tender with her. Within her heart, Rin knew he cared only for the child but within the moments that were tender and sweet…ones she had never thought of experience with him, she pretended it was her whom he loved and cared for and it made her heart swell because she had never once been given the opportunity to even dream before.

He pulled away from her and she bit her lips to keep herself from telling him to stay. He sighed, lying on his back and looking at the flames from the fires. Rin sighed as well, cupping the mound of her stomach which had increased greatly in the last three weeks. According to Totosai, she was days away from her fifth month. Suddenly, a movement within her made her gasp. She had been feeling slight movements within her abdomen for two weeks now but she had always been unsure if it had been the child. She gasped again and Sesshomaru looked at her with concern.

She grasped his hand and laid it against her. Then a small jab, strong enough for him to feel…as though the child was aware of its father's presence. Sesshomaru's face shifted from concern to shock and then he smiled and surprised Rin by bending low to kiss the place where his child lay. Rin's eyes filled with tears, she was happy, because she knew no matter what he would love her child.

When he raised his head, he looked at her then cupped her cheek and kissed her.

0000

Kagura sat before her husband for the first time in months. She was apprehensive yet deeply satisfied. Sesshomaru smiled and Kagura stiffened, she had never seen the man smile. Ever. He looked at her with what seemed to be genuine joy and it left her shocked, her heart raced, he had never looked so very handsome. But his words would leave her cold…

"Kagura, Rin is to now occupy your rooms, the Queen's suite. You will move to the West Wing." He stated simply, watching as her face contorted with disbelief and then blistering fury. "My lord that is the gravest insult!" she said, jumping to her feet. "I refuse to allow it!" she stated. Sesshomaru also rose, his smile disappearing. "These are my lands, Kagura and I will do as I please." He said coldly before walking away and then he stopped and turned.

"Rin will become my second wife, Kagura." He said and left and within that moment, Kagura heart stopped and she fell weakly to her seat.

_Rin could live no longer. _

0000

Naruku hid his knives behind his back as he drew up to the guards stationed at Rin's door. They looked to him and smiled. "Hey man, been a long time since you been up here…" said Hakaku. He and Ginta were the newest members to Sesshomaru's own personal Guard and were used for lesser roles; especially since they entire palace was surrounded with guards and was, impenetrable. Naraku laughed, "Yes…it has." Then he sobered and switched to his most cajoling tone, "Lord Sesshomaru asked me personally to check on lady Rin." He said.

Ginta frowned and his gaze locked quickly with his twin brother, Hakaku before he replied. "Sorry, but we are under direct orders to not allow anyone to enter these chambers with the exception of Lord Sesshomaru himself". Naraku sighed. "I wish things could have been different…" he sighed as his knives flashed. Neither man had time to react as a knife as plunged into each other their chests. Naraku stepped over the bodies of his comrades and turned the knob to the door, it was locked. He cursed.

He kicked Ginta into the door which made a "THUD" and the wounded man grunted and heard the door creak open. It was Sango, the maid and her arms were filled with linen as though she had just changed the bedding. She frowned as she saw him, and then noted the men bleeding on the floor. It took no more than five seconds, for her gaze to widen and for her to drop the linen and fumble to lock the door. Naraku smirked, the woman was quick but he was a trained killer. He kicked in the door and smirked as she cried out from the sickening crunch of bones breaking, of the door slamming into her face.

He stepped over her unconscious form and stalked through the chambers, searching for the woman. Then he came upon the last door, having searched every other rom. He slowly opened the door and in the middle of the room, stood a woman with her back to him. She had long brown hair and was clad in a traditional layered kimono. "My lord-?" she turned breaking off as she saw him. Naraku froze. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She gasped upon seeing the blood on his hands, her eyes widening in fear.

"Please…" she whispered, her arms wrapping protectively around her stomach. "Please…I am with child…"she begged, instinctively backing away from him. But she could not run, for her garb was too heavy. His gaze hardened and he advanced towards her with clenched fists. Rin steeled herself for the first hit. The first punch was to her face, dislocating her jaw and causing her to spit two of her teeth. She fell back but was roughly held upright by her hair. He forced her to look into his face, as his next fist connected with her stomach. The pain was incredible, she screamed as her mind engulfed her in darkness and her body fell but not before she felt the booted foot to the place where her child lay.

0000


	5. Chapter 5: The Lands of a child

**Author's Note: I know everybody is sad about what happened with the baby and Rin but I'm sorry and you were warned. Rin's life was never in any danger unless it came to bloodloss and honestly my mind never even went that direction. I know I'm putting up a lot of these short chapters but that's just because I have University exams coming up and I have to maximize my free time. I still really love getting these reviews, it motivates me to write as fast as I can. And trust me, beneath all the angst is a really cute love story: Promise. **

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 5 – The lands of a Child**

Naraku pulled away from Rin, content that she had experienced enough for all Kagura had endured. He straightened, now he would kill her. He jerked, felling a blinding pain in his back and then nothing. As his brain worked, trying to figure out what had happened to him, he fell, unable to move his hands, or feet, unable to move anything.

Sango breathed raggedly, her face covered with her own blood. She trembled, her eyes glued to the knife she had embedded in Naraku's Back. She looked at her mistress and gasped. _I'm too late, _she thought. Rin lay unmoving, bruises forming across her face and Sango knew they would have covered her body as well. But to her horror, she noticed the blood seeping through the thick layers of the Kimono she wore. Sango gasped, terror clutching at her heart.

_They will both die, _she thought and screamed.

0000

The scream echoed to the hallways, where Sesshomaru stood frozen. He had just entered the hall and had stopped, seeing the figures of his guards on the floor. His two personal bodyguards immediately moved into action, hearing what could only be Sango's scream. It seemed to propel Sesshomaru into action as well, for he was moving as fast as the men he knew to be Sango's brother and lover, moving however for the woman who was his future.

They came upon the two bleeding guards, Ginta who was unconscious and Hakaku was was laboring to breathe and slumped against a wall. "Who?" Kohaku demanded, as his lord and brother-in-law preceeded into the room. "Na-r-ra…ku…" stuttered the man in between coughs of blood. Kohaku ran in the room, coming to an abrubt halt within the bed chambers.

Naraku's body lay in the center of the room, a knife protruding from his back. Sango was a few feet ago, her body was blocking what could only be the body of Rin and when she turned to look at the men they saw her one beautiful face was covered with blood. Sesshomaru noticed her; he was at Rin's side in an instant. "Kohaku, summon Totosai!" he barked. The young guard took of in haste and Sesshomaru looked back at the once beautiful woman. She was unrecognizable. He wrapped his arms beneath her back and hips and lifted her in his arms, alarmed when she made no sound at all.

He lowered her to the bed and looked at the hand that had been wrapped around her hip. It was covered in the blood of his son!

0000

_Six weeks Later _

Rin stared at the sun as it fell beneath the hills. She was still recovering, her body was still swollen and discolored in some places. She would never be as beautiful as she once was, or as happy…as innocent. She had lost a few teeth to Naraku's fists, as well as most of the sight in her left eye. Her jaw had only recently healed and thus she could eat properly again. Her ribs had healed as well, but her body refused to accept the loss of her child. And that was the greatest loss she had ever to bare. Every day she would awake with her swollen womb and breasts only to remember no child would be born from her body. Tears filled her eyes and she quickly began to sob for all that had been taken from her.

He watched her as she sobbed. Rin alone had the ability to touch a place inside him he had not known existed. He sat behind her and pulled her into his arms as she mourned for the child they had wanted…no, needed, so badly. And though he would not cry, his soul wept for the child that had been taken from him, It was a heartbreak unlike any he had ever known.

0000

For weeks they had thought she would die. But she survived. She could not move without pain infusing her body. She would not cry however, she could not. She knew they all wished her dead, for what she had done but she would not give him the pleasure.

She was still his wife! If in name only, she was still a woman!

Kagura wanted to scream but it would be too painful. She would suffer in silence until she was strong enough to strike again! The door creaked and she turned her head to see the stoic mask of his face. Her face mirror his own, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Nothing and no-one could replace what she had lost. She looked up at him and whispered. "We could have lived happily…". His face contorted with disgust. "Never!" he spat.

"Do you love your whore so much Sesshomaru?" she demanded. "Your love for her would force you to commit such vile atrocities against me? A woman of royal blood?" her voice rose with each word. Sesshomaru remained stoic and silent for a long while and then he spoke. "I am incapable of love. You are lucky I spared your life Kagura. It is more than your lover did for my child." He said and watched as shock filtered on her face.

"Child?" she repeated in a shocked voice. _How could he know! _

"Hnn. Rin carried my heir." He revealed. Kagura was silent, then she burst out laughing.

"Then _this…_" she stated indicating to her body. "…this was all worth it!" she spat. Sesshomaru snarled. "One day Sesshomaru, all that is the Western lands will be assimilated into the lands of the Northern Kingdom. At least I ensured the strength of my family by killing your bastard-". She was cut off as his hands wrapped themselves around her throat, effectively cutting off her speech.

She clutched at his hand, struggling to breathe. "Listen well Kagura, the Western Lands will never go to your family even if I have to take an orphan from the street and call it my heir!" he released her and she struggled to breathe and stormed out.

Kagura's eyes burned with her fury. _One day all these lands will be united…Hakudoushin and Kanna…you will have them all…as is your birthright! _

_0000 _

**AN: Well, who exactly are these people? I will never tell but the following chapter will be like a flashback similar to chapter 2 and titled "What makes a Woman". I think this story will finish very quickly because I already have a new idea and as you can see I can tell a lot with a small number of words. **


	6. Chapter 6: What makes a woman

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors I just don't have time to correct them and I just want to get all these chapters out as soon as possible and while I can. I'm sorry also if I keep putting your emotions on a roller-coaster ride but this is a Drama packed story. Anyways, this chapter contains graphic and mature scenes that should not be read by everyone because they may give you nightmares. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its Characters, only the plot for this story. **

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 6 – What makes a woman **

_**6 weeks before, the night of Rin's attack **_

"_Forgive me, my lord, but there is nothing that could be done to save the child…" said Totosai in a forlorn voice, as her simultaneous wiped the blood which had one been his child from his hands. Sesshomaru remained stoic. "And Rin?" he asked softly, his voice not betraying the chaos of emotions which raged within him. "She will heal…but I fear she may never conceive another child…" finished the old man and he bowed, as graceful as his old bones would allow him before leaving his lord. Sesshomaru turned to Hojo, the young Doctor who would replace Totosai when he could no longer serve the needs of his king. _

"_Did you save him?" he asked calmly, too calmly. 'Y-Yes, my lord…however, he will have no feeling whatsoever from the neck down…" said Hojo. Sesshomaru glared icily at the young man. "When I am through with him, he will wish he had no feelings whatsoever…". Hojo shivered. _

_Sesshomaru could not understand or explain the rage that filled him nor the feeling which threatened to choke him…the pain in his heart. The emotions where juxtaposed within his soul, a conflict, a pain and an unyielding resolution to avenge the life that had been taken. His unborn child, not yet old enough to defend itself…the child he should have protected…_

"_Kohoku, Miroku!" he called and the men, not far away came to kneel before him. "Miroku, I wasn't you to ensure that Naraku is placed in the dungeon…and I want a mirror…hung high within the ceiling so he may see himself. And when you are finished, I want you to go the Queen Kagura's room and stay with her…until I arrive." He instructed and Miroku moved immediately. He turned to Kohaku, who had never heard him speak as much in one sitting. _

"_Kohaku, I want you to stay by her side and never leave. You will treat her as you would me…if any harm comes to her…you may as well kill yourself, for that is the easiest death you will receive." He stated monotonously and the boy nodded in understanding. _

_0000_

_Naraku fought the haze of pain and opened his eyes. He found his head could not move, it was being held in place by something and directly above him in a well lit room was a mirror. His heart began to race, for seeing his surroundings in the mirror he could tell he was in the torture chambers. He also noted he was nude, but what he finally begun to comprehend was that he had failed. He had been caught and he could not move and it was not because of the bonds that tightly held him in place. He could not feel his body! _

_He heard the creak of the door. "W-who is there?" he stuttered but his question was met with soft foot falls and then within the mirror, he saw the solitary figure of his King, clad in black and adjusting gloves made of black leather which he used when riding. His mind began to turn, trying to find some way to save himself. But it seemed as though Sesshomaru had read his mind, "Do not speak…there is nothing you can say this will save your miserable life…" he spat and picked up a needle with thread. _

_Naraku's breathing quickened; he shut his eyes not wanting to see what would be done to him. But Sesshomaru had anticipation once again, the actions of a coward and with the needle he sowed his eyes open reveling in the feel of justice he received from the man's screams, knowing this night, while nothing could bring back the life of his child…he would gain the satisfaction of killing the man who had stolen that life in the most sadistic ways of torture known to man. _

_For seven hours, Sesshomaru work on the body of Naraku ensuring that he would not kill the man, ensuring that he could see ever incision he made into his skin, ever bone he broke and every part he remove especially the part which had aided Naraku to fall for his bitch of a wife and when he knew Naraku was close to death, it was then he most his torture to the man's face where he could feel ever pain and not just to see it. At first, he deceived to remove the man's lying tongue and then his teeth, one by one in an intricately slow process and then he moved to his hears hoping the man would not hear his own gurgles of what would be screams. And when he had all but skinned his face, then he removed his eyes and plunged a dagger where his heart would be for he was sure, like himself, Naraku did one possess one. _

_Sesshomaru did not bother to clean the blood of Naraku that had soiled his clothing and his face, in fact he reveled in it and hoped that upon seeing him Kagura would have but a taste of fear before he revealed what her punishment would be. And as such, he stepped into her room where she sat in her leather couches with her maid, a human who had served her since birth and had come with her from the Northern Kingdom. Kagura rose as she say him, but her face betrayed no emotions and inside he was seething but he knew she would have her due. Kagura's gaze strayed to the blood trails along the pristine white carpets that covered her floors and frowned. _

_Sesshomaru looked to Miroku who stood in one corner of the room and to Totosai who had been summoned then he shifted his gaze to the old maid who sat beside her. "Leave!" he spat and she ran from the room without hesitation. Kagura frowned and raised her chin, meeting his gaze. She knew from the beginning that there would be no other blamed for the death of his concubine and had it not been enough, Naraku had been her personal guard and thus privy to her whims and her commands. _

"_I am glad your little bitch is dead!" she spat. "Let this be a lesson for any concubines you hope to once again take into our house…to bed instead of me, you wife!" she shouted while he merely looked at her. He stepped menacingly towards her and she instinctively took a step back, swallowing. He stopped a foot away from her. He lifted an arm and she flinched then straighted, she would meet her punishment, she was proud. "I did it because I loved you!" she whispered fiercely and tenderly he cupped her cheek looking down at her breasts within her western style dress. It was the first time he had ever realized that Kagura was a beautiful woman and it sickened him because he knew, this woman had taken away from Rin her dreams and his…she had taken from Rin forever, what Rin had felt was the true measure of being a woman: to be a mother. _

"_You can't hurt me Sesshomaru, I am a Northern Princess!" she whispered to him, he eyes never moving from his face. He dropped his hand from her cheek and clenched his fists. He made a small smile, "You could have lived your life happily, with the title as the wife of the Western Lands…" he said and she frowned but she had no time to think of what he said for his palm came to meet her. He had used such force she twirled before falling to the ground in a heap of silk. She cupped her cheek with shock and looked up at his hooded eyes. He was removing his belt. She trembled trying to crawl away from him for fear he would beat her or worse…strangle her. _

_He did neither. He took the belt and tied her wrists together before rising and calling Totosai. Kagura struggled, groaning as she tried to free herself until she heard the words Sesshomaru uttered next. "You will remove every part of her…that makes her a woman!" _

0000

_**Two months since the night of the Attack **_

Rin struggled with the way her body looked and felt. It had been a little over two months since her miscarriage and yet her breats remained swollen and tender. Her body was larger, but she was sure it was the sadness for surely she had been eating as a means to curve the pain of having lost her child but now she was large, fat and she knew her lord no longer found her attractive for he had not returned to her bed, even though he visited her daily and spent as many hours as he could with her.

Light footsteps alerted her to his presence and she smiled softly, rising to great him when a sharp pain had her crying out and gasping on her knees. Sesshomaru was beside in within a moment, looking at her with a puzzled expression. She tried to explain but another pain her her doubling over and sinking her nails into his arms with the intensity of the pain. "Sango!" Sesshomaru shouted for the maid was never far. Sesshomaru had begun to have her trained in Martial arts, for if not for Sango, Rin would have surely died.

The Maid came running and Rin heard as he told her to summon Hojo, as Totosai the old doctor had taken ill. Sesshomaru lifted Rin onto the bed, almost staggering from her weight by this time the pain had eased. "A pain my lord" she said breathless. "Shhh." He silenced her. "Do not speak, wait until Hojo has arrived. He shall tell you the cause of it." He assured her.

The young Physician arrived minutes later, sweaty and breathing in pants. He took Sesshomaru's space beside the bed and listened as Rin described what had happened. "A pain you say?" he repeated then became to press his hands where she had indicated. She gasped and groaned in pain. He asked her to undress so he could examine her further.

"Must she?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Y-yes my lord, I am afraid I must perform a physical examination." Sesshomaru nodded and Rin flushed, her layers of Kimonos hid so much and now she would be showing how grotesque her body had become to not only her lord but to also the handsome doctor. "Good God!' exclaimed Hojo, commanding her to lay down. "What?" Sesshomaru demanded but Hojo ignored him, concentrating on performing the physical examination to prove that his theory was indeed correct.

"The-the…my l-l-lady.." stuttered Hojo as though in shock. "Yes?" demanded an irate Sesshomaru. "My-my lord, she-she is..still with child!" he said in a rush and Rin gasped as Sesshomaru reeled. "That cannot be possible! We buried the fetus!" stated Sesshomaru. Hojo shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his head, "There could be but one explanation my lord…twins".

"Twins?" Sesshomaru and Rin repeated at the same time.

"Yes,..two babies at the same time within the womb. It is possible that once child bore the brunt of the trauma cause by the attack and my lady miscarried while the other by some miracle, survived!" Hojo theorized.

"If that is the case, why is she in pain now?" Sesshomaru demanded. Hojo looked to his King with a sympathetic gaze, "My lord, Lady Rin is in labour!"

0000

**Well that the drama continues. I'm going to have to write more on this story because I only planned for one more chapter but the reviews are so encouraging I may just dig into my imagination and add to it. **


	7. Chapter 7: Kagome, the Southern Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Inuyasha or the characters sigh. But I do own the plot of this story  
><strong> 

**The Innocent Mistress  
><strong> 

**Chapter 7 – Kagome, the Southern Princess and First wife to Sesshomaru  
><strong>  
>Sixteen year old Kagome de Higurashi stood before her father with her head held high, proud and regal but on the inside she trembled. She had known this day was coming, she was already far too old to be unwed however she was of royal blood, to fins a husband of her caliber was difficult but as it seemed, one had been found. King Michiko de Higurashi looked at his only daughter with a gaze of steel, Kagome had always been rebellious and he had never really tried to curb her for she had so resembled her deceased mother and it was for that reason he had prolonged finding a husband for her and no other. However, the time was at hand…a way to join the Western and Southern Households.<p>

"Kagome, I have received word that the tales of your beauty has transcended out lands…you have intrigued the House of the West and King InuTaisho as well as his heir, Sesshomaru are journeying to our lands to seek your hand in marriage." Kagome gasped her pulse racing. This was the day she had dreaded all her life, she had hope however that she would have had more time to compose herself…to enjoy her life before she was imprisoned by some sadistic lord, as many of the Rulers were. She raised her head a notch before bowing to her father in acceptance.

Her brother Souta, heir to the Southern Lands frowned from his spot in the smaller throne beside their father. He did not wish for his sister to wed, Kagome had too much spirit…a zest for life he was sure any autocratic male would relish in breaking. Men of royalty sought meek and humble women, and his sister was not such a woman. He was surprised that she had meekly accepted her father's demands, but he sighed, they all would make sacrifices…they all had expectations. 

Kagome bowed to her father and left with the wave of his hand, she had been dismissed. She was escorted to her room with her personal bodyguard, man named Inuyasha and ten years her senior. She watched as he led the way. He was so beautiful and she had loved him from the moment she had laid eyes on him when she was but a girl of eight. It would be the following year that her mother had died and he had been the only one, to comfort her. He had long dark hair that fell to his hips and golden eyes that saw to her soul. He was so very tall and muscled, the epitome of how a man should look and ever so handsome…his chiseled jaw clenching as the hand that was forever at the hilt of his sword.

He opened the door to her chambers and escorted her inside but would not look at her. "Inuyasha…"she whispered but he would not look at her. Her voice trembled…"Inuyasha please…there is something I must-" but she was silenced by the flick of his hand and his pained gaze looked at her. "Princess…do not…please do not…". 

0000

It was a laughing Sesshomaru de Taisho that entered the personal dining room of the King of the South where his father was already seated with the King of the South along with his son. Sesshomaru smiled before bowing, he had just celebrated his eighteenth birthday with his childhood friend Bankotsu and they had truly enjoyed the merits of whine and fine women until early in the morning. InuTaisho frowned at his son; it seemed Sesshomaru would not yet curb his philandering ways. InuTaisho wondered if his son would ever change, if he would ever become man enough to assume his role as future King of the Western Lands but he feared he had been too easy on the boy for Sesshomaru was his only child.

Sesshomaru took his seat beside his father and acknowledge the other members of the table. Suddenly the rustle of silk had all the men turning to the doorway where the most beautiful woman Sesshomaru had ever met entered the room, All the men rose to acknowledge her presence. She was clothes in the finest silk, her clothes western instead of traditional Japanese. She was flawless, her skin pale and perfect and contrasted by the midnight hue of her straight hair that feel to her knees. But the most intriguing part of her were the two bright pools of light brown that were her eyes as they looked at the members in the room before she bowed gracefully and moved to sit beside her father and brother. Sesshomaru gulped, his eyes never leaving her. He knew within that moment this was the woman he was meant to marry.

"Kagome…you remember King InuTaisho." Said her father and the young princess nodded. Then he indicated to Sesshomaru, "This is his son, Prince Sesshomaru…" he said and the princess looked to the blushing young man with the unusual golden gaze so familiar to the one she had come to love and unique silver hair she had seen in but one other man, his father. InuTaisho turned to his son with a smirk. "Well son, do you approve?" and he smiled as his son flushed even harder as did Kagome but the young man nodded in approval…by the end of the week, Kagome de Higurashi would be his princess.

0000

Kagome had dismissed her servants, clad in her night gown and its cover she watched the stars within the heavens while perched on her balcony. In a day, she would be leaving her home and all she had ever known to be married. She had been the last three days becoming accustomed to her betrothed. Sesshomaru was sweet and funny and kind and strong…but he was not the man she loved. Tears filled her eyes and overflowed, running a shimmering path down her flushed cheeks. She gasped, her chests heaving with the pain she was feeling, as the tears of sadness refused to stop.

"My princess…" said a deep voice behind her, it was a voice she knew too well…the cause of her sorrow. She would not look at him. "I will be married within the morning…" she whispered and was meted with silence and suddenly as thousand memories flashed within their minds…the day they had met, the day she had injured herself and he had saved her when she was eight, the night her mother had died and he had comforted her, the night she had kissed him for the first time, the day he had took an arrow to his chest to save her life from an assassin…

Inuyasha groaned...he had known this day would come but he had never expected him. It was within that moment, Inuyasha knew he would die for what he was about to do. He knew he was but a simple servant and she was a princess, that their love was forbidden…but he would have this night would her.  
>He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look at him. She gasped, a frown marring her beautiful features. His face was a mask of pain and sadness but then his gaze became hooded and he drew her against him and slammed his mouth against her, unleashing all the passion he had kept at bay for the last year as her body had blossomed into womanhood before his very eyes. Kagome's eyes widened, she was stunned, she could not believe that for once Inuyasha was kissing her. She moaned and closed her eyes, giving herself into his kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled away, his breathing was hard. "We will have this night…regardless of our future." He swore before enfolding her body in his arms and carrying her to sleeping chambers.<p>

Kagome whimpered as he lowered her onto the soft bedding and softly kissed her lips. Kagome moaned softly, her lips gently moving beneath the pressure of his own and cupped the nape of his neck. He trembled, his hands fumbling with her night gown. He sighed, trying to calm his nerves and slow their time together but he had never felt the yielded to the demands of his body…Kagome would be his first…and he was sure, he would be hers. "Inuyasha…" she gasped her hips softly grinding to his own, where his erect phallus was pressing into her body. She was so beautiful and so innocent, for a moment he was conflicted, unsure if he was to continue. "I love you Inuyasha…I always will.." she whispered and he moaned before kissing her again and kneeled before her. Kagome sat up and allowed him to divest her of her night gown and when he was finished, he rose from the bed to remove his own clothes. Kagome shivered, looking at his body…he was beautiful…masculine art. He lowered himself against her kiss her lips, her soft, full lips that only he had ever tasted.

She moaned, her body undulating beneath his and surprisingly, it acted as the deterrent to curb his appetite, he groaned as though in pain and pulled away from her. She gasped and rose on her elbows, watching him with a confused gaze as he walked to the fire that blazed by the hearth…his physique bathed in the luminescent golden glow of the dancing flames. Kagome released a shaky breath and rose from the bed, her silky hair covering her petite body with its dark strands. She approached him hesitantly, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her chest against the solid wall of his back. She felt him trembled and before sighing, his arms grasping her small ones within his own.

"Kagome…I cannot…you would no longer be pure!" he groaned and she shivered. She did not care of the consequences, if she were to die for her treasonous actions of this night she would die with joy.  
>Kagome kissed his back and whispered, "I would have this night Inuyasha…with the only man I will ever love." For a moment, Inuyasha was silent and then he turned within her arms. His face was a mask of love and happiness before he lowered his lips to hers, his hand cupping her cheek with a gentle caress. She moaned under the sweet onslaught opened her lips to the probe of his tongue. Cupping her arm to the nape of his neck, Kagome pressed against him. Inuyasha wrapped his hand beneath her hips and lowered her to the furs by the hearth. She looked up at him, her eyes warm with trust and love. Their naked bodies molded together, their hearts beating in sync.<p>

"I love you…" she whispered over and over as his lips moved from her cheek to her neck to the curve of her shoulder to the nipples that were firm and pebbled upon the plump fullness off her palm sized breast. She felt a stirring deep inside her and she arched beneath him, pressing her womanhood against the rigidity of his knee between her legs, coating it with her juices. Inuyasha trembled within her arms, groaning as he moved from one breast to the other his hands sliding over the smooth perfection of her skin. She was so very lovely and he would engrain this night within the forefront of his mind forever. "I-I want to be one with you…" she whispered looking deep in his eyes and he bit his lip, his fingers sliding into the fold of her femininity. She gasp, feeling as he touched the part of her she had long for him too. Her muscles tightened upon his fingers and he gently bit the lobe of one ear as she gasped with each movement, moving her hips with the slide of his fingers.

"My love…" he whispered and pressed his straining erection to her entrance. She smiled softly and pulled his head down to hers for a deep kiss and he pushed into her body. Kagome moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her body stiffened from the pain. She wrapped her legs around his hip, hoping to ease the pain as it did but the burning sting of his entry as well as the deep pang of the fullness within her body remained. Inuyasha groaned, he had never felt something so good. He looked down at her, but she seemed blurry and he realized his eyes were filled with tears. Kagome bit her lips as tears leaked from her own eyes…she would love no other….

0000

Sesshomaru rose from the bed, his face a mask of anger and disappointment, his arousal evident. "You are not pure…"he gritted out to the sobbing woman on the bed. He looked towards her, as she curled into a ball. It was obvious his new wife was not in love with him but despite this he could not help the hurt he felt, for he knew he cared for her and he was sure he would have grown to love her given time. He rose and walked away from the bed before stopping at the door, "I will not reveal what has transpired this night…though I am sure it was of your own doing…I will shame you by revealing your transgressions." He stated and left the room, having not noticed the pained look of the guard who stood outside their doors. Inuyasha clenched his fist, he had never in his life felt such pain and he knew he could no longer guard Kagome for what he had just endured was more torture than death itself.

O000

Kagome de Taisho watched her husband with veiled eyes. They had been married for over two months now and he had remained civil towards her often time enquiring of her health and seeking to ensure her comfort. Had she not been in love with Inuyasha she was sure she would have come to love this man. He was kind and brilliant yet content to enjoy his life. He had known her as a quiet, calm and meek woman…a woman who had lost her zest for life, her spirit the moment she had realized that she would never have Inuyasha as her husband…they had been from too different worlds. He would not come to know the spirited girl who could use a sword as well as any man or shoot an arrow white astride a horse, or who had a temper so fiery it was as fierce as the winds of a typhoon.

"My princess…we have been invited to a Ball at the Northern palace. Are you well enough to travel?" asked Sesshomaru in a soft tone. Kagome flushed, sooner or later she would have to reveal to her husband that she was with child…and not his child. She nodded, "Yes my lord…I am much improved." She answered, her eyes drifting to the guard who stood over her husband's shoulder…the guard who had become assimilated into his household. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and looked down on his plate, he could not live as such. His wife was in love with another man! A man unworthy of her, a man of peasant blood! He sighed, he was unsure of what to do…but he knew he could not bring himself to harm the woman he had married…or any woman. His friend Bankotsu had often teased him of his kind nature, saying that he was much too gentle in nature to be a king. He sighed…what was he to do? 

0000

And it was along their journey to the Northern lands that the fates provided a hand in their future. There were three coaches escorting the newlywed Royals to the Northern lands as well as thirty armed guards on white steeds when they were attacked by what seemed to by an army of rebels. The Soldiers charged the ragged rebels who carried weapons as though they had been supplied. The driver of the second carriage wheeled the horses and sent the carriage careening away from the battle, desparately trying to save the two royals. Kagome hung on for dear life as the carriage rattled, looking at her husband and lover who sat opposite to her and her maid Yuki. Her face was a mask of fear as she thought of the child within her, praying that she would live to see its birth. But at that moment the carriage flipped and the women screamed as it went rolling, hands and feet messing in the disarray.

Kagome woke with a pain to her body, she looked up to see the skies dark as though it was about to rain. She turned to see Sesshomaru above her, blood coating his beautiful golden hair. He smiled softly and her heart raced, looking around to see her lover. He was leaning against a tree, clutching his left which seemed broken. She sighed in relief and looked back to the man she had married; he was looking at her softly. "Quickly, can you stand?" he asked and with a will he had never known she possessed, Kagome stood. She frowned as she looked down upon herself to see that she was clothes in the blood splattered garb of her maid Yuki. She turned confused eyes to Sesshomaru and he smiled sadly. "Your maid did not survive…her face…" he broke off looking to the woman who was face down beside the carriage, her face a bloody and battered mess. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, forgetting about the pain she felt within her ribs and chest.

Sesshomaru cupped her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "I know you love the Guard Kagome…and I…this is your chance…to live a normal life…" he whispered and Kagome gasped, not believing what she was hearing. "W-what?" she stuttered. "We do not have much time, the battle comes this way…you must go…!" he said fiercely and indicated for Inuyasha to take her hand. He did, looking up at the Prince with respect and awe. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she pulled away from Inuyasha and kissed the man she had married, a real kiss, soft and sweet. When she pulled away, his face held a sad smile "May you find the love in this life that I have…" she whispered to him and then she took off, running in the opposite direction of the forest, leaving Sesshomaru forever.  
>Goodbye, Kagome…he thought as she disappeared then turned to the rebels who had broken to the clearing where his Carriage has crashed. He grabbed the sword Inuyasha had left in honour and stood tall. He would fight for all he was worth.<p>

The young prince launched himself at the men, a killing perfection as his name suggested until an arrow lodged itself into the part of his anatomy that made him a man, bringing him to his knees with a gasp. A sword slashed his chest and another slashed his back as his sword was kicked crudely from his arm, the bone cracking from the force of the kick. He saw the Soldiers of the Northern Kingdom break into the clearing, the soldiers who had been journeying to escort his entourage to Northern Palace that was all he remembered before a large rock connected with his forehead.

0000

Sesshomaru shook his head at the memory. He had not thought of Kagome in years, it was hard to think of her because it brought the memory of the emotions that he no longer possessed. His hand briefly touched the faint scar on his forehead hidden beneath the bangs of his silver hair. The damage caused by the rock had left him in a deep sleep for three months; no one had thought he would ever awaken. His case was a mystery to this day. The damage to his forebrain had completely changed his personality…specialist had claimed it was a case only seen once before by a man in the Americas known as Phineas Gage. It had been a sad blow for his father, to hear that not only had his son's personality changed completely from a jovial boy to a stoic machine, it would be nearly impossible for him to sire a child, his son would also live a life with minimalistic emotions, a life without his wife.  
>Sesshomaru sighed; he had not lied to Kagura when he had said he was incapable of love. He simply could not distinguish the emotion, however what he felt for Rin was unlike anything he had ever felt in years…and now as she moaned in pain, he felt something akin only to fear within him. But he did not know…he sighed. He wiped the sweat that had broken out on her smooth forehead and returned her smile as she tried to be brave for him. Her water had broken and now, as she lay in labor…Rin a woman who had been born without a last name would assume the name of a family so revered…the name de Tashio.<p>

He turned to look at the Priest who looked at him expectantly and said, "I do…"

0000

Kagome wiped her tears as she watched her sixteen year old daughter Yumi exchange her vows. It had been twenty years since she had escaped her life and she had never once looked back. She had lived in the forest on the outskirts of a town in the Northern Kingdom with her husband, Inuyasha. She had become a village healer and he had become a Sword smith. They had simple lives, a wonderful life and as her mind did so often she thought to the man who had given her this life: Sesshomaru and she prayed he had found the love she had with Inuyasha. She looked at the man with dark hair that had begun to gray recently as had her own; his eyes were filled with tears as he watched the marriage of their daughter. Her heart cried with happiness and pain. She knew his mind ran on the child they had lost: A daughter that had been stolen from them almost twenty years before.

She would always remember that child, but she was happy. She'd had three children for Inuyasha following that child, her daughter Yumi who was now being wed and two sons, Shippo who was now fourteen and Haru, who was twelve. And though she loved her children and had thoroughly enjoyed her mind…she often thought of what had happened to Sesshomaru and the child that had been stolen from her.

Inuyasha turned to his wife and smiled, his one true love. She returned his smiled and kissed his lips softly, deeply in love. They turned to watch the laughing face of their now married daughter, as their minds drifted to their other…the daughter they had named Rin.

0000

**AN: Oh and a correction in chapter 3 Totosai mentioned that Sesshomaru's Accident was thirty years ago, well that was a mistake. The accident happened twenty years ago. **

**I want to just say thank you to my reviewers, every single review has been greatly encouraging and welcomed. =D**

**Thank you icegirljenni, happytimes4life, jolieluv, sherry15, delsan, bookobsessedforlyfe, tsukimorikuchiki13, leah, kitkat96, tencharms and smalltea. Every review encourages me to write and it means so much because I gave up writing for almost two years because I started to feel like I just wasn't good at it. *big hugs***

**I know upon first reading this you may be a bit confused but it explains itself I assure you. It is the tale of Kagome, the mysterious first wife of Sesshomaru who "died". It also gives insight as to Sesshomaru's "accident" the reason for his sterility. Longest chapter yet still I skipped a lot of things such as the wedding… I didn't want to bore anyone. **

**And the ending with Rin…(evil face)...just to clarify, Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't have sex. They just made out and he realized as a result of this that she wasn't a virgin. I decided to include this little story for a reason, I swear.**


	8. Chapter 8: The calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: *tears* No the Inuyasha series doesn't belong to me.  
><strong> 

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 8 – The calm before the Storm**

Rin screamed as the contraction gripped her middle, rising off the bed as her body compelled her to push…to expel the child which she was struggling to birth for the last fourteen hours. She was so very tired and weak and every moment, the urge to push accompanied with the pain became closer and closer. She felt back with a moan, breathing deeply. She looked at Sesshomaru, his face furrowed with concern and his hand gripped her own. She tried to smile but another pain gripped her again, she bit her lip to keep from screaming, her nails once again piercing the skin of his hand. "Rin…"he whispered but she could not hear him beneath the haze of pain. "My lady you are crowning…soon you will welcome your child into the world, you must push!" instructed Hojo and Rin sat up. Sesshomaru moved to sit behind her, allowing her to brace her back against the width of his Chest his hands still holding both of hers, his lips kissing her cheek and neck over and over again in encouragement.

Rin welcomed his support, her body easing a little of the tension and pain that has engulfed her. "My..l-lord…if Rin does not survive…"she whispered and groaned, pushing with the pressured that held her lower body within a death grip. This was a pain unlike any she had ever known, she sobbed. She felt as though she was being ripped apart. Suddenly, she thought of the child she had lost. She had never enquired of it for she had been too grief stricken, she had feared that the mere mention of the sex of her child would have pushed her mind into a maze from which she would never return. She turned to Sesshomaru as the pain eased, leaning against him to take a quick breath before the pain gripped her again. "My lord…I wish to know of the child we lost…" Rin whispered.  
>Sesshomaru pulled away from kissing her soft skin and sighed…<p>

0000

Sesshomaru brushed the hairless scalp of the blue scrap of humanity that had been his child, his daughter. She was small, so very small with all her limbs and her fingers and her toes. She would have looked so much like her mother, he could tell from the shape of her nose and of her lips and the delicate ears that had formed upon her head. She weighed no more than a pound and was dark blue, and cold, cleaned of the blood that had been her life's fluid. He cradled her gently within his arms as though she was alive. He had wrapped her in soft wool and finally he kissed the forehead of the dead infant and covered her face before he placed her in the small coffin that has been created at his order. 

He closed the coffin and turned to the man who held the slab of gold plating within his hand and the other sculptor who would engrave her marble tombstone. "Her name would have been…Suki Miyo de Taisho…" he whispered and left the room without a backward glance. Suki Miyo was buried beneath a blossoming Sakura tree, and unceremonious burial for a child of royal blood but it held significant meaning to Sesshomaru. It was the tree that his own mother had died and had spent her last moment when she had died from pneumonia. He had placed his child…in the arms of his mother. 

0000

Sesshomaru kissed Rin's cheek again. "Our daughter…is buried under a Sakura tree…I name her Suki Miyo." He whispered and Rin's eyes filled with tears before another contraction gripped her. She stiffened and leaned forward, determined that she would deliver this child. She screamed and heard Hojo release a happy yell, announcing the head had emerged. Rin took a deep breath and pushed again, expelling the child from her body as she fell back to the chest of her Lord. Sesshomaru did not look to the silent child but to the woman he held in his arms and kissed away her tears, brushing the wet strands of hair from her forehead. Hojo had moved from between Rin's legs and taken the child to an altar that had been hurriedly stationed. A loud cry had the new parents looking to the area where their child had been taken.

Sango smiled as she aided the young Doctor to clean the birth fluids from the premature baby. It seemed to be healthy and strong despite its traumatic life and early entrance into the world. When the babe was clean, Sango provided a soft woolen blanket engraved with the 'de Taisho' name and wrapped the new born within it. The entire castle was a in a quandary as they scrambled to acquire materials for the impromptu birth of the new heir. Many had not even known the lady Rin had ever been pregnant. However, it greatly explained many of the rumors regarding the punishment that the Queen had endured and the death of Naraku.

Sango brought the child to the couple lying on the bed. Rin looked exhausted yet excited while Sesshomaru had a frown marring his features. She placed the child in the arms of a teary eyed Rin and stepped from the room to give the new parents a moment together, not going too far for she knew Hojo would soon require her to change her lady and the bedding as soon as she delivered the afterbirth. Sesshomaru looked down at the child within Rin's arms. The child was small and pink and silent as it observed the creatures above him. Sesshomaru noted the babe had his golden eyes and his nose and his lips and even faith silver hair, that signaled he possessed the unique ailment which was dominant within their family which had many of the children being born possessing silver hair. It was as though the child was his replica, as its twin had been Rin's. He shifted his arm and pulled away the blanket from the child and smiled, then he began to laugh as Rin sobbed in joy…at their son. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw a look of wonder on Sesshomaru's face, a look she had never seen before.

0000

Rin lay in deep slumber within her chambers, it was now late into the night and already Tsuyoshi Takara de Taisho was twelve hours old. Sesshomaru held the babe in the curve of his arm, walking back and forth by the hearth as he studied his son who had awoken minutes later. The gazed up at his father, his small hand gripping the finger of the man who held him.

"Tsuyoshi…"whispered the deep voice which had entranced the child. "You are prince to these lands. Your life will not be easy and there are many who would see you dead, but this is my promise to you my son…I will protect you with my life…I will teach you all there is to be taught…I will treasure you until my last breath and in the next world I will guard you as well." He promised and kissed the child's forehead who released a small sound in response.

Rin allowed the tears to leak from her eyes; she would not make a sound. She was smiled and fell back into deep sleep, knowing her heart could love him no more than it already did.

0000

In the hubbub of the birth of the heir to the West an unwatched Queen with the aid of her maid snuck from the Palace to the Stables, where their horses were already straddled. She was grateful yet blistering in anger to know that her plan had failed. She hit the horse's flank with her whip with intensity, knowing that the moment she took off she would be followed but prayed that Sesshomaru was too caught up with the birth of his child to notice she had been missing before she arrived at the Northern lands. She had sent a message to the message to the Northern Palace as already she was sure that the soldiers were already on route to rescue her. It was much easier than launching an attack against the Western Palace to release her from her prison.

An arrow whizzed by her face and she growled looking back to see the three horsemen chasing them, urging her mound to go faster looking at her elderly nursemaid she could see that the woman had been hit, an arrow protruding from her back. Suddenly, twenty Soldiers on horses emerged from the woods immediately launching into battle with the men that had been following her. She smirked, refusing to even acknowledge them or aid her wounded maid. She was intent upon reaching the Northern palace. Four days later with a mound that was near death, Kagura strode into the Northern Palace and within the personal Study of her brother and King to the North, Kano de Onigumo. He turned upon seeing her, clenching his jaw as he noted the changed within his favourite sister.

"We will speak later, Sister…retire and rest". She sighed and smiled at him before she left and moved to her chambers, she was exhausted. She entered her sleeping chambers and noted the two silver haired children that sat on her bed, twins, a girl and a boy. She stiffened as she looked at them. "There will be war." She stated in a cold monotonous voice she had perfected from her years of being married to Sesshomaru. The boy's face was a stoic mask, the girl frowned softly. She turned away from them, "Did you miss us?" the girl asked stopping her.

Kagura frowned and looked at them, frowning, then she sighed. She turned then went to embrace them both, she would do all that she could to keep them under her thumb…they returned her hug, sighing in relief. "We missed you…"whispered Kanna, "…mother."

0000

**Author's Note: You have now been introduced to Kanna and Hakudoushin, the children of Kagura: twins (male and female) with silver hair, sounds familiar? Muhuha-ha-ha. *Evil Face*. The chapter for me was one of the sweetest, saddest things to me…welcoming the birth of Takara yet remembering the death of their daughter. The names of the children translate roughly to:  
>Suki– Beloved<br>Miyo- beautiful child  
>Takara – Treasure<br>Tsuyoshi – Strong  
>Please Review! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Happiness

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 9 – Happiness **

_Four Months Later _

Rin held her plump child as he squirmed in her arms and giggled. He was such a happy child, always smiling and always friendly. Everyone who had ever met Tsuyoshi was in love with him and what was not to love. He was adorable, with his wispy silver curls and big golden eyes and his ever present gummy grin. Ever since the night of his birth and the night of Kagura's disappearance the Palace which had once seemed so forlorn and cold was bright and cherry. Rin sometimes felt guilty that she had forced the woman to leave her home, but then Rin did not know that Kagura had been the mastermind in the plot that had claimed the life of her daughter, she had always assumed that an enemy of Sesshomaru was responsible, for he had many.

The baby gripped her finger and she chuckled, she was seat in an array of silk upon a plaid blanket upon the luscious green grass of the Palace garden of which she had never been allowed before the birth of her son. She was surrounded by roses, orchids, daisies, sunflowers and various other exotic flowers that performed the air, each blooming and giving the Queen of an ethereal creature within her otherworldly kingdom. Kohaku watched his Queen as she played with her son with a blank gaze; he had never left her side since the day of her attack and he could not help the unfamiliar sensations that had begun to crept into his heart upon hearing her laugh, upon seeing her beauty…of being so close to her he could even smell the fragrance of her skin.

Rin fell back into the grass, holding Tsuyoshi above her head as the babe giggled and flailed, it was obvious he was very besotted with his mother. Sango smiled, she too was within the gardens and as always it was a pleasure to watch her mistress with their ever growing young master. It was as though, a peace and prosperity had descended upon the Western lands and the Royal house. Rin cried out in a joyous yet alarmed way, as she moved her head to avoid a blob of drool that had escaped her son's mouth. The baby began to giggle even louder and harder as though he had created the most enjoyable thing in the world and it was to this sound that Sesshomaru de Tashio walked into the Garden.

Sesshomaru could not explain the feeling that engulfed his heart as he entered the garden to see his wife playing with their son, surrounded by her personal guards. He walked quietly up to them, his eyes never leaving them as he stood over Rin, creating a shadow. She lowered the babe to the blanket and into the curve of her elbow and squinted as she looked up at man who had shadowed her vision, upon seeing her husband she smiled brightly. The corners of his lips uplifted in a small smile and he lowered himself beside her. He extended her arms to the boy who had broken out into a brighter smile, knowing the man who was his father…the man he had seen so often since his birth. Sesshomaru extended his arms and looked at the child with a serious expression, "Tsuyoshi…have you acted in a manner befitting my heir?" he demanded of the toddler. The babe's smile disappeared at the tone with which his father had addressed him then he broke out in a grin and reached chubby hands towards the silver hair he so liked to play with. Sesshomaru smiled and pulled the child close to his chest. He immediately felt as small hands fisted in his hair and attempted to bring it to a drooling mouth. He extracted the babe from his hair and lowered him to his lap with a soft gaze.

Tsuyoshi remained focused as he stretched for the hair with unrelenting stretches, squirming within his father's hold. Rin giggled upon seeing the two, raising herself upon her elbows as she studied the two who were so similar in appearance. "Where are his toys?" Sesshomaru asked of Sango and the woman disappeared and returned with a tray of colourful building blocks Sesshomaru had procured from the Americas as well as a rattle made of Gold, it was light bejeweled with colourful yellow and white diamonds, rubies and amethyst…it was Tsuyoshi's favourite and spoke of the vast wealth he would one day inherit.

Sesshomaru placed the babe who had begun to sit up but three weeks ago upon the blanket and placed his toys before him. Upon seeing his favorite rattle, Tsuyoshi diverted his attention from the silver hair that held his fascination and pick up the rattle and began to shake it as hard as he could, chortling with laughter. Sesshomaru could not help but to smile as he watched his son, he was fascinated by everything the child did and could not help but to think of his own father. He wanted Tsuyoshi to have a relationship with him that was much closer than his own father who had spent most of Sesshomaru's life either away at functions or being disappointed with his carefree attitude. After his Accident, his father had been saddened, accepting the man who would do all that had been required of him yet always stating that he wished for the jovial boy that had been before...and within his mind, Sesshomaru accepted that he would never please his father but he did not care…at that time he could not care. He vowed to himself that Tsuyoshi would always know that he was accepted with however he chose to act.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and locked eyes with hers. He had decided it was best that Rin not know of the oncoming threat of War. He had already sent summons to his three generals, to assemble his army that had been scattered and to enlist all the males of fighting age. The only men who would not be within the upcoming war were the two hundred men that guarded the Palace which housed his wife and son and already he was thinking that he would send Rin and Tsuyoshi to the Americas that they would be safe. The North was the largest of the four hemispheres, equaled only by the West and were ruthless. It was a war that had sent their entire nation in fear, already the other two nations were readying their own troops intent on joining forces for surely whichever victor of this War would become too formidable a force.

Rin sighed as Sesshomaru lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Sango saw as her brother turned his face away from the couple and she frowned, looking to her lover who had followed their Emperor. Miroku looked at her with a frown; he too had noticed a pained expression flash across the young man's expression. Their eyes communication a thousand messages, Kohaku was threading a dangerous path indeed.

0000

Kagura watched her thirteen year old son as he battled his uncle. The boy was adept with a sword that was for sure and he had demanded his place at the battle front. She had expected her brother to send an official declaration of War to Sesshomaru already but he had waited, biding his time as he waited for the ship that would bring mercenaries from the American continent aid their Army against the skilled force of Sesshomaru's. Her brother was ensuring that at any cost they would win, already his own mercenary team, a merciless group of Seven referred to as the Band of Seven were preparing to infiltrate the Western Palace upon the state of the battle. While Sesshomaru was on the battle fields fighting to retain his lands, his son and new wife would be killed. Kagura smirked at the thought. Kanna watched her mother with a emotionless expression, "Mother?" she whispered.

Kagura clenched her jaw, quelling the feeling of hate that rose within her as she looked upon the child that had been born of her body. She would never have another, for Sesshomaru had ensured that. She looked away from the girl, as her hand unconsciously went to the flat surface which had once held big, full breasts and to her abdomen where her womb had been removed.

She felt as thin arms wrapped around her middle. She stiffened and turned a scorned gaze to the girl before pulling herself roughly from her gaze. Hakudoshin and Kano ceased their practice duel and looked to the two females. Kagura slapped the girl's cheek and snarled, "Do not touch!" the girl gasped with the vehemence of her mother's tones and tears filled her eyes. "You look exactly like him! Exactly like your father and I hate him!" she spat and ran from the Court yard, Kano dropped his sword and followed his sister as Hakudoshin moved to his twin. He embraced the sobbing girl for Kanna had always endured his mother's wrath, she had always favoured him. "She truly hates me brother!" she sobbed, as she always did whenever moments such as this happened. Kagura would often apologize later, but it would always make him wonder if something was not wrong with the woman who was their mother.

Kano sighed as his pulled his sobbing sister into his arms. "it is alright sister, just remember…soon de Tashio will pay…" he croned to her and her sobs seized. "Yes brother…you will make him pay for me…as you did…that other?" she questioned softly. Kano nodded as his mind drifted to the past. Kagura had once been so sweet and innocent, a sister that had loved him and cared for him…the only one in their household for he had been a third son. They had both been born from concubines of their father and taken as heirs, claimed by his infertile wife. But then he had come…and Kagura had changed and he decided hewould remove all those who preceded him, he would become heir to the North and he had with the aid of his sister.

He hugged her, remembering the girl she had been and vowing that this was the last time she would be hurt. The West would fall.

0000

He slammed her against the wall with a desperation she had never experienced within him before, tearing her nightgown from her clavicle to her knee and then pushing it roughing from her shoulders. She gasped as his lips slammed into hers, pressing his clothed body against her and his knee in between her thighs. She shivered, wanting to be connected with him as desperately as he wants to be with her. She clutched at his back as she feels him fumbling to release himself from his trousers. She breaks the kiss to jump upon him, wrapping her slender legs around his thin hips moaning as she feels the steel tip of his erection pressing against the wet entrance of her womanhood. He buried his face within her neck and rams his body into her. She screams at the pleasure and pain of his entrance, it had been so very long since he had taken her.

Tears fill her eyes with the pleasure that accompanies the ecstasy that engulfs her being. He pulls away and slams back into her, clutching at her hips as she braces against the wall to accept his every rough thrust of his body. He pants, clenching his jaw as he tried to stop the spilling of his seed within her but it had been too long and with a final thrust he growls his climax and though slide to the ground in a heap. She sighed in pleasure, having achieved her climax from the first brutal thrust of his body and leans over to kiss him. He returned her kiss and began to made slow, beautiful love to her. It would be their last night together, for in the morning Sesshomaru received the formal letter of the North declaring War.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all my reviewer's: ****icegirljenni, happytimes4life, jolieluv, sherry15, delsan, bookobsessedforlyfe, tsukimorikuchiki13, leah, kitkat96, tencharms, smalltea, chichicoo, aster23****, ****xxpretzelxx****, birdlady, jezz and Ts****ukimoriKuchiki13****. I hope I didn't leave anybody out. **

**Ok I know a few of you wonder who the father of the twins is. Im sorry to say, you guys will just have to wait until the next chapter when that is all revealed. Sorry.**

**Birdlady: hello in response to your question, Sesshomaru is actually 38 in the storyline. He was 35 when he acquired Rin who was 16 but is now 19. He was married at 18 thus making him 20 as Kagome had left him 20 years before. **

**Until the next time **


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot not the characters. **

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 10 – The Meeting **

Sesshomaru wiped the sweat from his brow as he stalked into the tent that had been his home for the last month. Thousands of men had died and he shook his head in fury, it was unfortunate that many women would no longer have their husbands and sons due to the disagreement between two Kings. He stomped the mud from his boots and walked to the table that contained a map that tracked the movement of the soldiers and the various battles over the entirety of the most vicious battle their nation had ever seen. He had yet to meet the leaders of the Northern Army upon the Battlefront but he knew that they had been upon the Battlefield for Miroku and his Generals had informed him of this.

The Western Army had remained strong, keeping the formidable Northern Army from crossing the Western Borders and so for the time being the West and the North were battling on Northern lands but upon hearing the numbers he was losing with every battle Sesshomaru was skeptical, he doubted if his troops could last much longer. What surprised him, and that was a feet within itself for he was a brilliant Military tactician was the numbers with the Northern Army. It was as though they had a never ending supply of men…or boys really. Sesshomaru had come across a lad no more than twelve within the battlefield and though the boy was wounded, there had been something so familiar about him that Sesshomaru had threw him upon his horse, regardless of the fact that he was a Northern Soldiers and brought him to the tents which held the medic who was overwhelmed trying to save the numerous Western Soldiers who had been injured.

Sesshomaru turned to Miroku who was blood spattered and looked weary. "Send a Messenger to the Western Palace informing the Lady Rin of my wellbeing…" Miroku frowned as his King trained off and released a tired sigh before he looked at him with a stoic expression, "Inform her that she should prepare to evacuate the Western Palace upon the next Message."

0000

Kagome drew her cape about her and continued along her Journey. She had taken the route of the far North that would allow her to go around the Battlefield and lead her to the camp of the West. She forced herself to continue on. She had to warn Sesshomaru of the plot to invade his household. Her daughter had warned her, as she her new husband was a General in the Army of the North. Yumi had married well and though she loved her older husband, she had grown up hearing the tales of the Western Lord who had given her parents the chance of love…of a normal life.

Now Kagome did not go to the West to repay the favour she felt she owed Sesshomaru but to ask him to save her family. The North had forcibly taken her sons and husband for war and she shivered at the thought of the sights they would endure. She prayed every day that her sons and husband lived. She believed that if she could warn Sesshomaru of the threat to his household and aid him in winning the war as best as she could, she would be able to save her sons and husband and even her son-in-law when the West won. She had known Sesshomaru to be a fair man and not as the Northern Princess had proclaimed him to be, a man who had disfigured her and tried to kill her for his love of a second wife.

Kagome hurried, she hoped she would make it in time to save not only her family but Sesshomaru's as well.

0000

The bodies of the three messenger's law in decapitated, bloody pools as Jankotsu, Bankotsu and Renkotsu adjusted to the clothing which would mark them as members of the Western Army. It would allow them to ilfultrate the Western Palace and then kill the Western heir. They had been instructed to kidnap the new Western Queen; lady Kagura had a special torture for the woman. The three men, as strongest left their other team members to go back to the Battlefield where they would guard the Northern Lord, Kano.

They rode their steeds to the Western Palace; a day's ride away, stopping only to rest their horse's and recuperate the animals. They smiled to themselves as they were allowed through the massive gates and rode the long stretch that would take them to the Palace knowing they would receive an audience with the Queen as they presented her with the letter directed to her and her only.

0000

Sesshomaru received word from the Northern King that very Morning that a truce was required as he requested and audience with him. Such circumstances were common among Warring nations when there seemed to be no change in the Battle, as no side was weaker or stronger. The Two men decided to bring amongst themselves each bringing a single man as companion they would ride within the middle of the battle field flanked by both their armed forces.

"Do you trust him, My lord?" asked Miroku but Sesshomaruy crushed the paper.

"I do not. But a good King puts the needs of his people before himself." He said and Miroku nodded. Sesshomaru's squire, the young boy he had saved who was named Haru, washed and dressed him in his finest Royal garments and Armor and Sesshomaru exited the tent and climbed atop his white steep, white Miroku upon a black steep flanking him. The Northern Lord was already at the meeting point and both armies separated by a mile on either side. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately moved to the boy in armor that had a shade of hair similar to his own and he frowned. They dismounted and the boy's stoic expression lifted to his.

Sesshomaru turned to Kano who was smirking. "Who is this child?" he demanded and the boy's eyes flashed briefly. "I am the son of the woman you mutilated!" spat the boy in answer and Sesshomaru and Miroku reeled. Kano laughed, seeing the stoic Western King show emotion for the first time. "Yes, Sesshomaru…" he said as the man's golden eyes moved to him. "Hakudoshi is the son of Kagura, your wife…" he stated.

"That is impossible!" he spat.

Kano smiled as did Hakudoshin, the boy and his uncle had moved so fast that Sesshomaru had barely drawn his sword as he felt the dagger plundge into the left side of his chest wear his heart should be, breaking the hardened armor that should have protected him. Miroku, blocked the swing of the Northern Ruler, unable to protect his King. Hakudoshi moved to Sesshomaru, sinking the knife further. They heard the shouts of men as the two armies began to charge. But it the sound of shouts and stomping feet was not loud enough to drone out Hakudoushi's voice as it whispered in his ear, "Goodbye…brother."

0000

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I shouldn't have ended with a cliffhanger and this may have a few erros but I just typed it in like 35 minutes and now im late for class . So there you go, Hakudoshi and Kanna's parentage. Yes, he is the brother of Sesshomaru which could only mean one thing. Next chapter will probably be a flashback to state how that really happened. But here you go for now. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Fall of the West

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I decided to skip the two flashback chapters for later on the story. These flashbacks explain how Hakudoshin and Kanna came to be as well as how Inuyasha and Kagome "lost" Rin in the first place. Again, this story is NOT a tragedy lol. I just like drama. **

I want to thank all my faithful reviewer's you're all so awesome. And my new reviewers, thanks so much. You've all been so great and supportive and complimentary *hugs all around* well, if your anti-social and you don't like hugs, accept my smile *big smile*.

**REVIEWER SHOUT OUTS (You guys are awesome for reviewing): **

**icegirljenni, happytimes4life, jolie luv, sherry15, Delsan 13, bookobsessedforlyfe, tsukimorikuchiki13, leah, kitkat96, tencharms, small tea, chichicoo, aster23, Instant Noodler, jezz, birdlady, happytimez4life, cherrylove and anyone who I missed I'm sorry. I just refuse to wear my glasses. **

In response to some questions:

**Delsan: Yes, surprising twins can have different father's especially when the woman has two vagina's but this isn't the case. It's kind of a sick story. Lol. **

**Jolie Luv: I honestly started this story as a 2-shot but all the reviews made me add to it. From the plot sketch that I made for it, it's going to end by about chapter 14. *gasp* that's only 3 chapters from this. **

**TsukimoriKuchiki13: Yup, Hakudoushi, Kanna and Sesshomaru are brothers and sister, so his dad did the nasty with Kagura. *so Nasty***

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series nor the characters.

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 11 – The Fall of the West **

Shippo carried the body of the fallen Western heir to where the Western Army had made their tents, with his father faithful defending him from attacks. Many a time the young boy had had to drop the bigger body of the Western lord in order to defend himself. He was grateful his father had taught him everything he knew in the martial arts as well as swordsmanship, he just wished his father had found his younger brother for Haku was not as skilled and but twelve years old, much too young to be fighting a War of men. Shippo had not seen boys in the Western Army, only men trained and ready for War. He shook his head as he contemplated the strategy the North had used, it was cowardly and dishonourable and even now as the fighting had lessened and both sides where retreating the Northern soldiers where muttering amongst themselves.

The few soldiers who were in the camp immediately drew their swords upon seeing the Northern Soldiers entering their Camp but on seeing their Lord, they rushed to his aid, bringing his body to the Medic of the field. The young man shook his head, already knowing that the king was dead. No man could survive a stab wound directly to his heart. But it was conveniently within this moment, that Kagome emerged in the Western Camp stunning her husband and child and they all embraced, tears of joy streaming down her face as she saw two of the most important men in her life. "Where is Haku?" she asked breathlessly, but neither men would meet her gaze. She trembled, clutching at her heart but knew this was not the time to mourn. She rushed to the cot with which the Western Lord lay presumed dead. Kagome leaned her head to the man's chest and stepped away in horror, _It could not be! _

0000

Kohaku watched as Rin rocked her restless child within her arms. For precautionary measures, a portion of Rin's belongings as well as gold and jewels from the royal coffers had also been packed and awaiting word to flee. She bit her lip, Tsuyoshi had been restless all morning and it was extremely worrisome for her child was of such a sweet temperament. Tsuyoshi whined against his mother chest, and Rin gently laid her hand against his forehead certain that it was not a fever which was causing this behaviour in him. The door opened and Sango entered with two other guards and Jaken the head Butler, they were on full alert for at any moment the War could take a turn for the worse in regards to the West.

"My lady, three messengers have arrived with word from Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken informed and Rin's heart raced, she immediately informed him to let the men entire. Kohako took a defensive stance to protect Rin, as did Sango. It was all precautionary, for their lady was now on maximum alert. "My lady, before you address the men I would recommend the guards searched them and the letter handed to you." Said Kohaku in his soft, serious tone and Rin nodded in agreement as she moved to the connecting room, Tsuyoshi's nursery to put the now solemn child into his Bassinet.

When she returned, Jaken had left the room to carry out her orders. A few moments later the sound of feet running towards the door had Kohaku gripping his Kasurigia, while Sango drew her Ninjato, the other guards' drawing their swords. "Rin, get the child and hide!" commanded Kohaku and Rin immediately moved. She was wearing a simple Yukata which many villagers wore. She had taken a fancy to them ever since the death of her daughter and though Sesshomaru detested them he allowed her to wear them in privacy as they gave her the freedom to move which traditional Kimonos did not.

Rin ran to collect Tsuyoshi, pressing the child against her chest her eyes moved to the secret passageway of the Queen's chambers. It had been the very passageway Kagura had used. She grabbed a piece of cloth as she heard the doors burst open and the clash of steel. She moved to the huge picture of Sesshomaru on the wall and pulled it forward at the side to see the gapping doorway that led down the passageway. It was well lit and she ran, her shoes making clicking sounds as she ran, simultaneously fashioning a sling from the cloth she tied it around her neck and secure Tsuyoshi within and pushing it around until the bade was to her bad. Adrenaline forced her to run faster for it was a long passageway, not remembering that in her haste she had forgotten to close the entryway.

The two other guards had been a swift and easy kill for the trained killers; it was the two personal guards that had been surprisingly strong, holding their own against the two most powerful men of the band of seven: Bankotsu and Jakotsu. They had sent their brother to find and kill the infant heir to the West as well as to capture the new Queen. Sango slashed jankotsu's cheek and the man stared at her with intense revolt, she did not know he possessed a deep hatred for women but the young female fought with all she had, seemingly besting the trained assassin. They however, did not notice the stealth man that had slipped by them and within the chambers where a large portrait had exposed the means of escape, of safety of a young woman and her child.

Rin heard the footsteps behind her and quickened her steps, running as fast as she could as adrenaline propelled her and then she tripped. She let out a scream as she fell, thanking god she had put the babe behind her for surely she would have hurt him. She rose to her feet, pain screaming from her knees, chest and chin. She turned to see who had been following and froze as not six feet away was a man, panting with his exertions, a knife in hand and a smirk upon his lips. Fear threatened to choke her, she refused to lose another child. Not Tsuyoshi, her miracle baby, she would rather die. She stood tall and proud, raising her chin, she bravely faced him. "I will do anything; just…don't hurt my child." She said, proud that her voice had not cracked and echoed with a fierceness she had not known she possessed. She eyed the man with his head wrapped, and tattoos on his face. Her skin crawled in revulsion; there was nothing she would not do to save the life of her child.

Meanwhile, Kohaku drew his weapon across the throat of the Assassin Bankotsu, watching as the man's life faded from his eyes as his blood flowed. He turned to see his sister fall, but not before taking down the other Assassin with her. He pushed the dead man's body from atop her and saw that she had been stabbed in the upper chest. She smiled weakly, "There was a third, Kohaku…save the Queen." Kohaku was off before she had even utter his name running with all the speed he possessed to the secret passage, despite the blood dripping down his left arm and his leg.

The man smiled evilly at Rin and she shivered, knowing full well the look of lust in a man's eyes. He appraised her figure in the revealing Yukata, dropping his knife as he knew he could child her and the child with his bare hands. He smirked. He would take her as she had offered in the exchanged for her life and then he would child her child before her then he would take her to the others. He moved to her and cupped her cheeks. Rin stiffened as he closed his eyes and lowered his lips to hers, missing the flash of the shuriken as the small but sharp edge slashed his jugular vein, showering her with his blood. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked to her in disbelief, she stepped away with wide eyes and watched as he fell to her feet, dead. She had never killed a man before, but she had lost a child and from the lesson she had learnt so very hard, she had been determined to protect this child from the fate of the other.

She turned to run with Kohaku's voice called her name. She sighed in relief and waited for him to reach her, he did not stop but clutched her hand and continued running. That very day, Rin, third Queen of the West and Tsuyoshi Takara de Taisho, heir to the Western lands along with their personal guard, Kohaku escaped the Western Land and headed to the East. It was but moments later, word came to the soldiers who had just arrived within the chambers where the attempted assassination had taken place that their great Lord Sesshomaru, had fallen.

0000

Until next time….


	12. Chapter 12: Family

WARNING: This chapter contains mature themes that may be very hard for some persons to read. It contains angst, strong sexual themes and implied rape and child abuse.

**Thanks to all my reviewer's: icegirljenni, happytimes4life, jolieluv, sherry15, delsan 13, bookobsessedforlyfe, tsukimorikuchiki13, leah, kitkat96, tencharms, smalltea, chichicoo, aster23, xxpretzelxx, birdlady, jezz and TsukimoriKuchiki13, aster 23. Instant Noodler and im sorry if I left anyone out. **

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 12 – Family **

0000

The Army of the West had dispersed. It had been three months since Sesshomaru had fallen in battle, and the North had invaded the West. They scourged the lands for the body of the Western Lord as well as his heir and new wife who had made her escape. Kano roared and clenched his fist while Hakudoshi eyed him with a wary. Kanna trembled, biting her lips and lowered her head. It seemed as though the young girl was destined to have a life of pain, torment and misery…to be the product of a rape…to live with those who were to protect her yet made her life a living hell the moment her brother's back was turned. Hakudoushi frowned as he looked upon his sister, he knew within his heart that there was something wrong with her yet she would not speak to him.

"Hakudoushi, meet with general Lee, as I will be leaving you in charge of the West I wish for you to decide how you will rule over these lands." He said and the boy frowned before leaving to do his bidding. As the door closed, Kano smirked evilly and moved to the girl that was his niece by birth. She shivered at his look and lowered her head, tears filling her eyes. Her uncle moved to sit beside her, brushing her darkly silver locks with a sick interest. It was at that moment Kagura entered the room, a confused yet wary look upon her brows. She turned to her daughter, "Kanna, go to your room. I wish to speak to your uncle in private." She said in a regal tone. The girl, with bent head rushed passed her mother, but not before Kagura noted the streaks of tears. And deep within the dark recesses of her hatred and pain, something was awakened inside Kagura. She turned a shocked gaze towards her brother before following behind her daughter leaving Kano with a very confused expression.

Kagura entered Kanna's room to see the girl upon a bed sobbing. She moved towards the bed with a soft rustling of silk. She lowered herself beside the young girl, brushing her hair gently with a mothering instinct she had never experienced before. Kanna raised tear filled eyes to look at her mother, Kagura was not one who often expressed gestures of caring towards them, especially towards her. She wrapped her arms around her mother and was surprised to find arms surround her. After a few moments of crying, Kagura pulled away from her, a far-off expression upon her face. "Kanna…I want you to answer me a question…" she whispered softly. Kanna gulped a combination of fear and hope within her. "Has your uncle ever…touched you…as a man would a woman?" she asked. The girl released a jagged sigh before burying her face within Kagura's chest, sobbing as she nodded.

Kagura's gaze drifted into the past as her last shred of sanity was severed…

…_Twelve year old Kagura lay in tears. She was bloodied and bruised, her face an unrecognizable mask. Two days before, her birth mother and third concubine with Northern Lord's Harem had died. It was the end of the life as she had known it. The door opened and Kano, her fourteen year old brother entered the chambers as he had done before for the second time in two nights. He lowered himself to the bed with a basin of water, wiping away her tears. Kagura had always wondered why she had never looked like her siblings and she had finally discovered that answer. After she had been claimed as the true princess to the North, her father had found that her mother had indeed taken a lover and born him a child: Kagura. _

_By this time, Kagura was already recognized as princess of the North and could not have been "disposed" of. Her mother on the other hand had paid for her treason in a slow torture every day until her wounds had finally killed her. Kagura had known none of this, until the night of her Mother's death when the man she had called father had brutally shown her that he was not related to her in any way. Kagura looked to Kano, the third son, he was also the child of a concubine and tears filled her eyes as she accepted that they were not truly related. "Kagura…I will…save you from him…if you help me…" he had whispered to her then. She had immediately agreed. Apart of her had died from her the brutality that she had endured. She was no longer and innocent in any way. She would help her brother to kill the heirs to the North one by one, in ways that would seem like accidents: a sudden fall from a horse, drowning and an assassination simultaneously poisoning the King in small doses. And when Kano was declared the heir and the King was too sick to move, they had confessed their treason to him before she had personally suffocated him with the pillow from his bed, a smile on her lips. _

_For three years she had hated men, until the night that she had met him, the Western heir and she had fallen in love…and she had been happy knowing that he could be hers for she had convinced her brother to persuade his father to betrothed them, even though he had been healing at the time. She had not known of his injury until a year after their marriage when his father had forced her, once again damaging the sanity of the young girl. "Sesshomaru will have a son…even if it is not from his own loins". He had said before he left, but back then she had not understood. She had never even made love to her husband at this time and soon she would discover her pregnancy. She would ask her husband's permission to spend some time with her family in the North and at the time, he had been so emotionless that he had easily agreed. _

_She had intended then to abort the child but Kano had persuaded her that the children may have been of use in the future. So she had stayed in the North and birthed the children, unable to even look at her children and when she had shown no signs of ever being with child she had returned to the West and to her husband. It was then, she had succumbed to her inner self and much like the Northern King, and she had slowly poisoned the Western King before suffocating him when he was too sick to move. Sesshomaru, she had loved…as much as she could have ever loved a man. It was then, she had found out about his accident. She had been married to the Sesshomaru for two years before he had taken her to bed and he had admitted it to her of his illness. She had understood then, but she had not cared but she had now understood her brother's plans for the children she had birthed. _

Kagura could not believe that after everything she had endured with Kano and all she had done for him, he had done the very thing his father had done to her, to her daughter. And while she had hated the man for what had been done to her, for the first time Kagura acknowledge that this was her child as well. She kissed the child's head, knowing that this was the last time she would allow a man to hurt her.

Outside the door, Hakudoushi leaned against the wall, tears running down his cheeks. _I will avenge you, Kanna. _He swore and pushed himself away from the wall, determined to find a way to destroy his uncle.

0000

Sesshomaru rose weakly, fingering the raw, jagged edges of the scar on the left side of his chest where the knife had been plunged into his chest. It should have killed him and it nearly did. His mind drifted to his people, who were now under the tyranny of the Northern Household and he thought of his wife…and his son. _Are they safe? Did they escape to the Americas as I instructed? _His mind went over the questions over and over again, along with the overwhelming shame of having the Western Lands fall to the North…breaking a five hundred year rule of the de Taishou's. He turned his face as the door to the hut opened to reveal young Haku, his squire and son to Kagome. He smiled at the thought that whilst the North searched the East, West and South for his corpse, he was healing to retake his army and his lands. Already he had heard that many of his soldiers had gone into hiding and rebels were already being recruited to take down the North.

The young boy sat at the bedside of the Western Lord, a basin with a washcloth in his hand. He was tasked with cleaning the still healing wound, even though the Lord has risen numerous times and had even walked since the incident. He gently wiped the firm skin with warm, herb infused water. Sesshomaru did not flinch or move, for he knew even though the wound was almost healed he was still at risk of infection. Kagome had said it would be at least another two months before he was up to normal strength but he was determined to reclaim his home within this time period. Kagome entered the small room as well, along with her husband. They both held a serious expression, one mirrored by the great Lord. Haku glanced upon his parents and silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome marveled in the progress he had made over the last three months. Surely, Lord Sesshomaru was blessed by the Gods. She could not forget the day she had seen him fallen in battle…

…_She had lowered her face to his chest, to assure herself that he had truly been killed. Already the word had spread through the camp and onto the battlefield that Sesshomaru de Taisho had fallen. She had expected to hear silence, not the thrumming rhythm, faint but still strong as his heart pulsed, overworked from the bloodloss. She gasped in horror and pulled away from him, thinking 'It could not be!'. _

"_Help me to take him to the tent!" she cried and Miroku, Inuyasha immediately moved into lift the Noble lord into his tent. Kagome grabbed her satchel, removing the herbs she had carried with her for the sakes of her son. "Mama?" came the stunned, surprised cry and she turned to see her youngest rise from the floor of the Lord's chambers, rushing into her arms with unabashed tears. They sobbed as they held each other, breaking away with the severity of the situation. "How?" she asked, simultaneously moving to the side of the fallen man. "I f-fell in battle, Lord Sesshomaru saved me." said the boy and Kagome's eyes locked with that of her husband who had moved to embrace his youngest son. This man had given them so much. _

_She washed her hands with water Miroku provided; the man seemed to be in need of medical aid as well but would not leave the side of his lord. Kagome moved to the pale Lord and focused on the knife within his chest, she steeled herself, asking for needle and thread as well as her healing herbs. It did not take a minute for she knew they had none to spare. _

_She moved her hand to the hilt of the dagger and pulled it from his chest as blood squirted upon her, she pressed a cloth to the wound. The initial spray of blood lasted but a moment and she moved the cloth, looking at the injury that had been made. And it was then she saw what could only be a miracle, for where his heart should be…sat a punctured lung! Kagome gasped, but refused to allow this to stop her. She immediately took her tools, within their time, a wound such as this was a sure death but she was skilled and she would do everything in her power to save his life…and she did. _

Shaking her head to clear her musings, Kagome took a seat with her husband and faced the Western lord. Kagome sighed, "I have recently learned that my father has died and my brother Souta has claimed his rightful place as King of the South." Said the woman solemnly, strangely, she seemed so like Rin in her gestures. "We've thought about that…it would be best if I wrote a letter to my brother and request his aid."

Sesshomaru gave no inclination that he had heard her and was silent for a few moments. "Lord Souta would not believe…." He said and Kagome sigh again as though a great weight was upon her shoulders. "We know, that it is why Inuyasha and I will personally deliver the message." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "No…" said Sesshomaru, with a shake of his silver head. Kagome touched his arm with pleading eyes. "Please, my brother and I were very close and whilst he may be angry for what I did, he will be happy…he will aid us!" she said as though trying to convince her former husband.

Sesshomaru turned his face away from her, for her expression reminded him too much of a look her had seen on Rin's face many times. "But will you be happy?" he asked softly. He had surely never expected to see her again, at least not within his lifetime. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha with love shining brightly in her eyes, as well as sadness. They communicated so many things within that one look. "We have had more happiness than many ever hope to find…with this, we repay you for that happiness." She whispered. Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head, he was obviously reluctant. Kagome touched his hand and he turned to look at her, her face radiated determination. "If the North is to fall you will need all the help you can get!" she said fiercely, showing him a side of her he had never seen before. He sighed and nodded. She sighed and nodded, rising to leave along with her husband for she had already written the letter and left in order to pack her belongings for the three week journey to the South.

0000

Rin pulled the blanket tighter around the head of her sleeping child, sighing as the cart rocked back and forth along the rocky path that would lead them to the small Village within the Eastern lands. The cart was filled with dried straw, covered with a thick blanket while another acted as her pillow and shade within the day. When night fell, it was aid to keep the cold from her delicate frame. They had left the place with but the clothes on their backs and two Palace steads. They had both had to dispose of their clothes, for clothes such as they wore were only allowed to nobility and it would have surely drawn attention. Rin wondered if she had done the right thing by leaving as she had, but Kohaku had told her that steps had been making way to the room. They had not known if it was aid or other assassins but they had not wanted to take the chance.

They had been lucky that she had been wearing her rings upon her fingers as well as her pearl necklace; these things along with a jade comb were what they had sold to give them many gold coins to buy the cart, common clothing and food to serve them these few months. She looked up at Kohaku as he steered the horses, the very ones that had taken from the palace. Rin sighed once more, for she had not heard of her Lord but prayed he would find her. She could not imagine a life without him, but she would keep his son safe until he was able to find her again and hoped that by returning to the Village where he had once found her, would give him every inclination as to where to look.

Rin picked up the shriveled apple beside her small bag of clothing. They were out of food which meant they would soon have to pass through a Village in order to obtain food. That was very dangerous, for numerous times they had seen Northern Soldiers as though they were in search of something. She bit into the apple, knowing that she had to keep herself feed in order to feed her child. Rin rubbed her rounded abdomen; once again she was with child. She had to smile at the thought for but a year before, she had been told it was near impossible for her lord to father child but here she was, once again carrying his child. Tsuyoshi suddenly yawned and woke from his quiet slumber, he was certainly bigger now and whenever they would stop for the night, the eight month old would totter around their camp. Rin smiled at him and brushed his silver hair which had begun to darken over the last few weeks. He giggled up at his mother and moved to take the remaining apple from her hands. She chuckled, he had many teeth now and all he wanted to do was chew on things. He was even eating everything in sight now, anything to chew his pained gums upon.

The sound of laughter and bustling drew her into a sitting position and tears filled her eyes. _"This is it Kohaku, I'm home!" _she said in a teary voice. She watched as the people women and children of the small Village looked at the cart as it entered the Village. There were dirt roads and small huts within a semicircular layout, with stalls within the center. Rin knew that many of the young men had gone to the rice fields while the women worked from their huts, farmed other crops and managed the stalls. Rin noticed the familiar faces but directed Kohaku, with no attempt to stop until she arrived at the small hut on the outskirts of the town. Upon hearing the noise, an old woman using a meager cane for support came to the hut's entrance. She was stout and hunched, as though she carried the weight of the world upon her shoulders with an eye patch upon her child. Her name was Kaede and she was the village healer and the woman who had raised her. Rin squealed, handing Tsuyoshi as she jumped from the cart and ran into the arms of the surprised elderly woman.

Kaede's arms immediately embraced her, a tear running down her cheek. She had thought the young girl to be dead. It had been her greatest shame to hear what had befallen her young ward. It had been four years since she had last seen the girl and how her heart had mourned for her. Rin pulled away, looking at the aged face, tears wetting her beautiful face. "Where have you been child." she asked and Rin shook her head, there was so much she had to tell this woman. She turned to Kohaku and lifted the child from his arms, "This is my son, Tsuyoshi Takara. I am married to the King of the Western Lands". Kaede reeled; _surely the child had not heard the news? _She reached for the young child and her eyes softened. "Come." She whispered and they all enter the hut.

0000

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter I was NOT trying to let anyone sympathize with Kagura, I just don't believe anyone is truly born evil, just that they are influenced by their experiences and lessons they are taught by those around them and I merely justified her vile actions. I also introduced Kaede because I will need to clarify the story of Rin. There are only about two chapters left. So Sad. I don't include an epilogue as a chapter, that separate to me. I don't plan to include an epilogue but that's up to the readers. This chapter and the one before it was pretty bland but it will pick up, I want to end this story now. Thanks for all the reviews. *big smile* **

**Note well: Sesshomaru didn't die because he suffered from something that about 1 in every 12,000 people suffer from and in our era it's called **_**Dextrocardia situs invertus **_**and it's a condition where the heart is located on the right side of the body instead of the normal, left side. It may cause some serious effects in some persons, but many people can live their entire live without knowing. **

**Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13: The True West

AN: **Thanking all my reviewers**. Sorry for the delay in updating, I have finals coming up and so I have to prioritize. There is one chapter left…awww, sad.

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 13: The True West **

In the time that it had taken Kagome and Inuyasha to journey to the South to seek the aid of her brother Souta, Sesshomaru, though not fully healed had made his way with the help of Haku and Shippo to the secret rendezvous point within the caves at the base of the Taisho Mountains in the West which acted as the location of the rebel army. Many times, he had had to stop and hide as though he was a coward in order to avoid the soldiers of the North but he knew that soon, the entire North would fall under the influence of the true Western King. The three black stallions rode into the encampment without resistance, sentries already noting them from miles away and informing the rebels, the silver hair unmistakably belonging to the Western Lord many had presumed dead. Sesshomaru jumped from his horse, followed by the two young men who had followed him as Miroku exited the Cave with two of his generals flanking him.

Miroku's eyes reflected relief and joy, emotions Sesshomaru had never seen reflected in the face of the man. War had changed them, made them closer than brothers could be and the men embraced briefly. The moment, they pulled away, their faces were masks of severity and Miroku launched into the details of what they had labeled as their plan to re-take the North.

"Our Army is but a third the size of the Northern Army, however with their Army split between the North and Western Palace's there may be hope my lord." stated Miroku. "Where is Rin? Is she safe in the Americas?" he asked, the question had been ever present on his mind for so very long now that he found it difficult to address the issues of the state. Miroku paled and lowered his head, and Sesshomaru felt the apprehension and fear within him which had been but mere seeds, grow.

"I require an answer!" he almost shouted yet it was not Miroku who answered him, but Sango. The woman was dressed in a figure hugging Ninja suit, with a ninjato in her hands. "My lord, I fear we do not know the location of our Lady and Lord Tsuyoshi…." She revealed and noting that Sesshomaru did not even twitch.

She gulped and continued to explain what had happened the day before the North had invaded the Western Palace, for had Miroku not sent soldiers to retrieved her in her wounded state, she would have surely been executed as had many of the servants. Only had few had survived, those who had chosen to join the rebels, such as Jaken and the members of Sesshomaru's personal Guard.

"But I believe our lady lives my lord, for the body of one of the assassins was found within the secret passage and Kohaku has not been seen since that night…" said Sango as she tried to reassure her lord but already she could see a determined glint within his eyes. "Miroku, prepare the men…by tomorrow's eve, we attack the Western Palace and reclaim it." He said, sounding as the ruthless lord they had known and the couple smiled at each other, praying that they were strong enough to defeat the larger Northern army.

0000

Kagome's fingers were laced within those of her lover, as they waited within the dungeon of the Southern Lord. They had been imprisoned and her letter confiscated as well as the two rings she had taken, to prove her innocence to her brother. The guards and the minister who had addressed them had thought them to be imposters; spies making a cruel joke who would pay for it with their lives. Kagome prayed, hoping that Souta would read her letter and not dismiss it as many kings did to peasant claims.

Inuyasha cupped the cheek of his wife and kissed her. She returned the kiss with stunning fervor, awaking the heat that had never fizzled within their marriage. It had taken them three weeks to arrive and they had known that it was a risk of their lives, but it was a price they had accepted. They pulled away as the lock of the prison bars clicked. Kagome turned to look as more than ten guards entered the cell as Inuyasha jumped to his feet. He would defend his wife, for many times beautiful prisoners were violated and he refused to allow it. The guards separated to reveal and regal man with light blue eyes and a face very similar to that of his wife. The man's eyes widened as he noted the woman and he took a step forward, numerous emotions flashing across his face.

Kagome clutched a hand to her chest as joy warmed her heart. It had been such a long time since she had seen her brother that she had not realized how much she had truly missed him. With a cry, she launched herself into his arms.

0000

Rin rubbed her arm across the curve of her stomach, a sadness weighing deeply upon her soul. She stretched delicate arms above her head to relieve the slight stiffness within her arms. She watched her son as he crawled around within the small garden his mother was tending. She had planted various herbs and vegetables, a task she had dedicated herself towards in order to take her mind from the man she loved…_the man she would always love. _Tsuyoshi giggled as his new puppy, a brown and white Akita, yapped around him, jumping on the toddler and licking his face with ecstatic joy, its tail wagging rapidly with its joy. Rin smiled sadly, Tsuyoshi and the child within her would be her only reminder of her only love and she would have survive for them…she would ensure that one way or another they would reclaim the West.

With a slight wobble, Rin came to her feet before lifting the chubby baby from the dirt as he groaned his protest. The puppy whined in displeasure as well, having thoroughly enjoyed its time with its master. Not one to be discouraged, the energetic puppy ran with tongue hanging from its open mouth behind its two masters as they entered the hut. Kaede looked up as she saw Rin and Tsuyoshi, with little Shiro at her heels. The old woman was kneeling before a bubbling pot of stew, having bought fresh bread that very morning within the Village Market.

Since Rin had returned to her Village, they had made a home for themselves with Kaede. Rin knew that the money she had left would serve her for many years to come but she had decided that it would be best if Kohaku worked, giving them a semblance of normalcy so their true identities were not suspected. Rin also wished to preserve as much of her coins as possible, already the woman had started to formulate her plans. One day, she would have to reclaim the West for her children and she would need money and men to do so. "Mama…" gurgled the happy baby within her arms and both Rin and Kaede's hearts melted at the cute sound. She dropped a quick kiss to his forehead, moving to the corner of the room she retrieved his blanket and bathing cloth and left the hut, intent on bathing his dirty little body in the stream.

As usual the pup followed. Upon reaching the Stream, Rin stiffened as she saw Kikyo, the woman that had been raised as her sister…Kaede's other adopted daughter. Rin stiffened as she saw the bitter woman, she was extremely beautiful but for whatever reason she had always been jealous of Rin. So much so, that she had been the one who had sold her as a concubine…

She found it hard to hate Kikyo, for had Kikyo not done what she had done, she would have never met Sesshomaru and that…had been worth everything she had endured. However, since her return, it was the vicious gossip the woman had been spreading which had made Rin angry. She had told many of the Villagers of her status as a geisha to a famous whorehouse and that though Rin was married, she had been with many men and that it was evident her child did not belong to the man claimed as her husband. Rin clenched her jaw in anger and stiffened her spine, refusing to acknowledge the presence of the vicious older woman. Kikyo had not known that whilst Rin had been sold to a whorehouse, she had been bought by the Western Lord before she had been taken and was now in fact the true Queen of the West but she would never know for Rin would not risk the lives of her children to save her name, to save her pride.

Within the shallow edge of the water, she bathed her giggling sun and dried him with his soft blanket. By the time she had returned to Kaede's hut, Tsuyoshi was sleeping against his mother's bosom. Laying the child upon his small sleeping pallet, Rin left him with Kaede and grabbed a bucket, intent on fetching drinking water from the river for her small family.

The thundering sounds of hooves had numerous Villagers ceasing their tasks and looking towards the procession of brown horses that were entering the village, flanked by the numerous hunting wolves that represented the Eastern Household. It was not a rarity for the noble house to travel through their Village for their Village lay within the path of a seasonal deer trail. The Royal house as did many men, hunted the deer in order to get the soft thick skin for the cold winter months for warmth. The leader of this particular hunt was the dashing Lord of the East, Koga de Ookami. The young man did not seem overly concerned with the threat of war that had so many on edge.

Kikyo blushed as she watched the young King ride into the clearing. His father, The Eastern king had only recently died and though the young King was engaged, he had yet to meet his betrothed or to even take a concubine. Kikyo brushed her long, knee length hair over her shoulders, hoping to catch his gaze. Ever since Kaede had found that Kikyo had been responsible for the 'tragedy' which had befallen Rin, she had driven her from the hut they had shared. In order to preserve her 'chastity' she had pleaded with Tsubaki, the Village priestess to allow her to reside with her. They were two very similar people and Kikyo could now easily do what she wanted. She had multiple lovers, men who would give her every desire of her blackened heart however none possessed the wealth and title she truly craved.

The young Lord jumped from his horse as his gaze caught a brown haired beauty, carrying a bucket with water with a small dog happily trotting at her heels. "My Lord?" asked his retainer, who had also jumped from his horse. But the young king ignored him, stalking towards the young woman who had now become the focus of the entire gaze of the Village.

Upon sensing a shadow above her, the young woman lifted her gaze to the person who had blocked her path and her eyes widened upon seeing the handsome green eyed man who towered above her, with his long dark hair in a high ponytail. She quickly assessed his state of dress, chastising herself for being so caught up in her thoughts she had not noticed what her surroundings. "My lord…" she whispered and bowed as much as her stomach would allow. Upon straightening, she noticed the widening of the man's eyes before a hooded look shadowed his face.

"You are…with child." He whispered.

Heart racing, Rin's free hand instinctively cupped her abdomen. "Yes, my lord. I also have a son…for my husband." She said fiercely and watched as a muscle clenched in his cheek. "Your husband is within the Village?" he questioned and Rin nodded warily, taking a step back. It was within that moment, the men who had been within the fields returned…Kohaku amongst them. He noted the man standing near Rin and immediately moved towards her. Koga smirked as he watched the possessive glint within the eyes of the smaller, younger man who had come to stand beside the young woman.

"Ahh, this is your husband?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I am!" said Kohaku forcefully and the look upon the young man's face within that moment aided in the decision by the King of the East. He turned and with a quick inclination of his head, his guards surrounded the couple. Rin screamed and dropped the bucket of water at her feet.

"Take the woman!" Koga commanded.

"Over my dead body!" Kohaku threatened and Rin stiffened upon seeing the cocky smirk upon Koga's lips.

"Then so be it."

0000

Kagura de Onigumo had waited upon the opportune time to confront her brother. As with all her actions, they had been premeditated. Kagura was a woman who planned and carried out her actions in time, much like the way she killed…slowly. She stepped within the room of her brother and watched him as his maid removed his robe from his shoulder. Both pairs of eyes looked to her.

"Leave us." She said to the maid and waited until the woman had left before she locked the door with the key. Kano looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Do you love me brother?" she asked, walking closer to him. Her gaze revealed nothing, as her body seductively sauntered over to him, her hands by her sides. He knew Kagura as he knew himself and though it pained him, he acknowledged that tonight their relationship would come to end. She stopped a mere three feet from him.

"Tell me that…Kanna is lying." She said with a stoic gaze.

His face remained expressionless, before he smirked, as though he had accomplished something very great. "She did not." He said with a small smile and there was silence. Then Kagura screamed, launching herself at him. He caught her arms easily and with a swift moment, he had her pinned beneath him upon the bed. She bit at him and he laughed, pressing he down further into the bed. "Get off me!" she screamed, as though a wild animal and he laughed.

"Whilst you no longer possess your breasts and womb, _sister…" _he drawled, pinning both wrists above her head with one firm hand, he trailed the other down to her thighs and slipped it between her legs. He laughed as she stiffened. "…You surely possess your sheath do you not? And thus, you can be taken as the bitch you are!" he spat before slamming his lips upon her own. He roared as she bit him hard and a trickle of blood made its path to his chin.

For a moment, her face reminded him of the child she had once been. "Brother…please do not…" she begged, ceasing her struggles. But he only smiled wider, for he had always been a disturbed person even as a child. "You seek to beg me, _sister, _after you have been poisoning my wine for the last three weeks?" he asked and laughed at her stricken look.

"You forget Kagura, I am know you very well. And I will teach you my dear, that you are not my sister!" he enunciated and settled between her legs. Stunned beyond belief, Kagura could only lay still as his massive erection forced its way into her unprepared body. She screamed with the pain but was cut off, as Kano wrapped his fingers around her slender throat and nothing she would do could move them, as her life drain to the thrusts of his body.

0000

Rin screamed, hitting her hands against the solid mass of the door. "Let me out!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she recalled the image of Kohaku's body as two swords were plunged into his body and blood covered her small body. She had screamed for help, from anyone but it was to no avail and watched as Kaede looked from the hut's entrance in a helpless manner with a howling Tsuyoshi in her arms. She recalled when Shiro, the adorable puppy had attacked one of the guards and he had kicked the poor little dog so hard he had ran away, tail between his leg, howling and then whimpering in pain.

She was roughly deposited in front of Koga who held a knife close to her breast the entire ride to the Palace of the East. When they arrived, she was dragged to a chamber and then locked inside. She slid against the floor, her head resting against the door. She had not realized how gentle Sesshomaru had treated her from the very beginning and the mere thought alone made her shudder to think of him. She had to keep calm and she willed her heart beat to steady, for fear of harming her unborn child. Kagome wrapped a hand around her middle, feeling the rapid moment of the babe. This child was much more active than Tsuyoshi, however she had never had a normal first pregnancy and as it seemed her second pregnancy seemed as riddled with chaos.

Rin struggled to think, she had to escape and return to her son.

She rose and surveyed the room. She steeled herself and looked throughout the room, intent on finding a weapon. It was within this search that the door swung open with a force that made her jump. She looked to see the King of the Eastern Lands enter the chambers and close the door with a quiet click. She looked towards him, her chest rising and falling and her arms wrapped around the place where her child was settled. She held her ground as she looked at him. "Why would you do this? I have a child, I am a married woman!" she cried but he only smirked and advanced upon her. He cupped her cheek and she flinched.

"You are no longer married, my dear" he said with a cocky smirk. Anger blazed in her eyes and she slapped his hand away, noting his stiffening. "You are but a spoiled boy!" she snapped, slapping his cheek with all the force she could muster.

He growled at her audacity, he had never come across a woman such as she. "Do that again and I shall kill you where you stand!" he spat and she blistered in her fury. She had never been as angry in her life as she was within that moment.

"I beseech you to think of the child you carry." He started and she reeled with a gasp. "If you wish for your child to live…I will compel you to listen to my every command". Rin shuddered, fear racking her body. Koga smiled and lowered his head to her lips.

_Sesshomaru, I need you! _She screamed within her mind.

0000

Kaede wiped the sweat from the brow of the feverish young man. Beneath his ordinary work garb Kaede had found armor which had protected him from wounds that would have certainly killed him. He moaned in pain as she checked the stab wounds that had been sealed with various healing herbs. "I must save…my lady." He murmured in his unconscious stupor. Kaede bit her lip in displeasure, her eyes darting to the child who had cried himself to sleep, sometimes hiccupping. Kaede's heart ached for the young child she had found so many years ago. Rin was much too sweet for the life she had endured.

0000

Sesshomaru adjusted his Armour for a final time and looked at the men who had sworn their allegiances to him. With a determined leap, and ignoring the twinge of pain in his chest led his army to the Western Palace. It was time to reclaim the West.

**Until the next time. **


	14. Chapter 14: Reclaiming

**The Innocent Mistress **

**Chapter 14 – Reclaiming **

Kaede watched the young man sleep with a wary gaze, cradling the young infant within her tired arms as she contemplated the restless night she had endured. She had had many nights as such when she was younger, but her old body was no longer able to tolerate such conditions. She looked down upon the child whimpering in his sleep and thought of the sweet young girl who was his mother. It had been a little over twenty years when she had found Rin, much like she had found Kikyo. However Kikyo had been a child of four at the time and had already grown with such nasty characteristics, Kaede had been unable to remove them from the stoic child who had the tendency to be as mean and spiteful as she was beautiful. Rin however, had been a babe no more than five months and she had made Kaede's heart blossom with joy to raise her for she had never been able to have children of her own.

Twenty years prior, there had been a massive plague that had swept the land. Many did not recall this time for it was such a time of death and despair. Many had though the illness to be carried from the strange traders which the Royal households had begun to trade with over the beginning at the century and had been astounded at the devastation of the illness which seemed to claim the lives of predominantly females and the elderly. When the last vestiges of illness had seemed to leave the land, another problem had arisen. Many families now wanted women and girls for the marriage of their sons. Prior to this time, there would be no way for a commoner to marry a noble man for class systems had been rigid and strict, however after the plague this law was discarded in many lands in order for the Nobles to be married and to retain their concubines. It was as a result of this that laws had been passed in the various lands, allowing men to marry girls as soon as they proved to be women…as soon as they began their monthly flow, before women were married at fifteen. It had sickened Kaede to see girls as young as nine and ten married simply because they had been unfortunate enough to begin their monthly flux at an early age.

The stealing of females for Noble families became such a coveted task that many feared giving birth to girls while others relished the thought of being able to sell their daughters for exorbitant prices to improve their social situations. It was a morning much like the one she was currently enduring, cold with the sun slowly creeping into the sky and bathing the land in the orange tinge of the dawn. She had left six year old Kikyo to sleep while she journeyed to the river to retrieve water for their daily purpose. Upon kneeling by the stream, the faint cry of an infant had drawn her ears and she had followed it down the bank where she had seen what looked to be the body of a man dressed in black face down upon the sand with an arrow protruding from his back.

Upon kneeling to the man, she had found him dead but the infant was crying steadily, its face pink from its exertions and its blanket wet from its journey. Kaede thanked the gods the child lived. She as sure the fallen man had been one of those money hungry men who stole girl children and she sneered at his body, believing he had reaped his rewards but then she became saddened thinking that a family had lost their child. Looking down at what appeared to be a young girl, the flash of gold caught her eye. Within the wool of the girl's tightly wound blanket, sewn in gold thread with precision and care, was the name: _Rin. _

Kaede sighed and returned from her musings, it seemed that Rin was an unfortunate soul…destined to always be taken from those who loved her. Tsuyoshi released a soft cry; it seemed the babe would not rest fitfully until he was returned to his mother. Kaede rocked the child to her chest and sighed, praying that Rin and the child she carried would be alright

0000

The clash of steel woke Hakudoushin from slumber in the midnight hours. Generally a deep sleeper, it was the proximity of the noises that propelled the young man into sitting up. He glanced to the bed in the corner of his room and noted that his sister was still deep in sleep. Ever since he had overheard her confession to their mother he had not allowed her to sleep alone and though he was not as strong or as skilled as his Uncle he was willing to die to protect his twin from future harm.

The door to his chambers burst open and he scrambled to get his sword, while Kanna jumped from her slumber and became aware of the calamity that had befallen them. Their Uncle stood at the door with three members of the Band of Seven, dressed in regal armour with his sword drawn. "Dress Hakudoushin, you are needed on the Battlefront. The Rebels have us surrounded; all the exits have been sealed. We will have to fight out way out of this!" he stated, and though the boy had to swallow his hatred and revulsion he quickly dressed. Kanna also quickly rose from bed, dressing beneath the prying eyes of the men at the door in a simple Western Dress that allowed for freedom of moment. As the men left the chambers, Kanna ran to her Mother's room hoping to find her. They had become very close in the last few weeks and for the first in her life, Kanna had believed that truly her mother did not hate her.

She was not surprised to find that her mother was not in bed with all the commotion, for she was not a deep a sleeper as Kanna and Hakudoushi were. Running with her impatience to find her mother, she came to an abrupt halt at the door to the chambers which her Uncle occupied. Despite knowing that he was currently downstairs within the midst of battle, the young girl shuddered, he heart racing in fear as memories swamped her mind. Shaking her head, she steeled herself and pushed her way into the chambers. A feeling of unease crept into her as she explored room after room for her mother; she knew there could be no other place her mother could be. She moved to the door of the end chambers and released a sigh of relief upon seeing the silks of her mother on the floor. Shadows crept into the mind of the girl, as a thousand questions filtered within her conscience.

_Do they have that kind of relationship? Did she not believe me? Did she betray me to him? _The girl thought, each question sending more and more spasms of fear throughout her petite body. She moved to the bed in slow hesitant step and paused in shock upon seeing the nude body of her body. With a girl, she ran over to the figure and gasped. Her eyes were wide and unseeing, her limbs spread to reveal her nudity while faint marks adorned her throat as though it had been encased by a large necklace…or the hands of a man. Rin touched the body of her mother; it was cold to the touch as though she had been dead for a long time. Tears filled the eyes of the girl for she knew; it had to be her fault. She knew her Uncle had killed her mother and it was too much for her to bear. Backing away from the dead body, she turned and ran from the room…screaming as she went.

0000

Sesshomaru de Taisho wielded his sword as though he was a demon possessed, intent on reclaiming his home and unleashing his wrath. It seemed every man that was within his path was cut down in a spray of blood and every man that would try to take his life in a sneaky, underhanded way was quickly disposed by the two young boys…men really having endured war…who had seemed to gain a strong and intense loyalty towards the King of the West. Haku's skill with his bow saw every man within a distance dead, any man that could launch an attack from afar whilst Shippo's skill with his sword was shown to be remarkable. The two brothers were truly great and Sesshomaru considered them an asset and upon his victory, for he would not surmise a loss to the North again, he would ask them to remain as members to his royal guard.

The cries of men as they fell as well as the kiss of steel continued for hours and the Northern Army held strong, defending their heirs with all they were worth and inflicted as much loss to the rebel Army as the Rebel Army inflicted upon it, which meant that Sesshomaru would once again be in dire straits for his Army could not afford to lose any men. As the battle waged, he could see that his men grew tired as did those of the North however they could not retreat…or back down, the North outnumbered them and would not allow them to retreat, they would stop the threat once and for all by decimating all who had rallied to retake the Western throne.

As dawn approached, the battle seemed to wane and the Western forces were once again losing. The sounds of rapidly approaching horse, echoed on the men, the thundering sounds alerting the fighting men that numerous men were forthcoming. The Northern Army began to cheer with renewed fervor, believing that their comrades from the separated Army had come to the battle. The men of the Western army faltered, all believing that they had lost…they would all be killed until they saw the colours of the Southern Army. "The South has come to our aid men, press on! The North falls today!" shouted Miroku and the Rebels shouted with renewed strength, once again attacking with a strength that had long since left them from the initial throes of the battle.

Not three hours later, the rebels with the aid of the Southern Army had broken through the last line of defense for the Northern Army and were stormy the Western Palace, intent on killing the soldiers and seizing the Northern heirs. "Miroku, Haku, Shippo…follow me!" said Sesshomaru leading the men in a hurried pace to his own private wings which were the safest most protected wing of the Palace. He was not surprised to find guards at the door and he and his men made quick work of them, before pulling a secret lever which swung the giant doors which had seemed locked on the inside, wide open. The door swung open to reveal the three Northern heirs with Kano, the king of the North pressing a dagger against the slender column of a young girl's throat while Hakudoshin knelt on the floor, bruises and cuts upon his face and body. The two men looked upon him as though they had seen a ghost with wide eyes.

"Do not take a step further, or I kill her!" stated Kano, backing away and taking the frightened girl with him. "I should care if you decide to kill your own niece?" Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, swinging his sword in a flick of the wrist as he advanced on the man who had the audacity to smirk. "Not my niece, your sister!" he spat and saw Sesshomaru pause, looking to the boy, Hakudoushin. He face looked pain and he clenched his jaw as he seemed to hold back tears, it told Sesshomaru all he needed to know. "They have no allegiance to me…Kill her if you wish." He stated but remained unmoved.

"No!" shouted Hakudoushin and made a move, halting as he saw the man he had called his uncle smirk, pressing his strength into the knife. The hiss of an arrow, halted his process and had him screaming out in terror, back of his hand and exiting by his palm, its tip drawing blood by Kanna's throat. The girl fell as Kano pulled away and Hakudoushin and Sesshomaru descended upon him, Hakudoushin fortunately arrived first.

He slashed the back of Kano's knees, forcing the man to fall before him in a kneeling position before he kicked the sword from his hand. Sesshomaru halted, watching as the boy drew up Kano's head to look up at him by his hair before slamming a fist into the man's face. Sesshomaru from experience could tell this boy was already ruthless and he was not much older than Haku. Haku, at present, having saved the life of the young girl had moved to help her to her feet, wrapping a cloth around the small wound at her throat. He saw the wariness in the girl's gaze, mixed with gratitude and a deep pain, it was a look Sesshomaru had seen too many times on his missing wife. Haku on the other hand was flushed upon looking at the solemn beauty before him, as though for the first time appreciating the existence of females. Love seemed to be found in the most unusual places, regardless of class and status.

Sesshomaru looked back to Hakudoushin who seemed to be giving Kano the beating of his life; he moved to the boy and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He paused and drew away; eyeing the man he had grievously wronged with a wary gaze much like the one his sister had given to Haku. Then the boys eyes seemed to fill with water, however the tears were never released. "He killed our mother." He stated.

"Had he not…I certainly would have." Stated Sesshomaru and the boy's jaw tightened. "The war is over, boy, your mother is already dead." He continued and watched as anger flared into the boy's eyes, "Then if not for mother…for Kanna!" he swore and in a blink he had slashed the throat of the Northern king with his sword.

0000

The soft knock of the door had Koga pulling away from the woman he had kissed. He turned and bade the servant's entrance. It was an elderly gentleman and his face displayed a mask of urgency. "My lord, news of the utmost importance." He stated, trying to catch his breath. Koga cursed and stepped away from the woman, locking the door with a resounding click. Rin released a jagged sigh; there was naught she could do for fear of hurting her child. It would be the night of the following day Rin saw Koga again and much like the night before, he had forced his kisses upon her.

"Please, wait!" she screamed. He halted, an annoyed look on his face.

"I beg of you…" she began. "Allow me to bare the child first…and keep it…and I will please you as no other has." She swore her heart racing. He seemed to contemplate for her had truly not wanted to take a woman as heavy with child. Then with flash of blindingly white teeth, he stepped away from her.

"Agreed but if you ever do not please me…remember your child shall always suffer for it. Pray it is not a girl…" he said and laughed at the fear that froze her features before he left the room.

0000

It had been a month since the victory of the West and the region had slowly began rebuilding. It had been the longest month of Sesshomaru's life. Immediately upon seizing his throne, he had sent men to scour the country for his wife and heir. There had been no leads that suggested she was within the land or that she had escaped the country and at nights, he could not sleep with the flashes of what may have befallen them. "What shall you do of the North…?" asked Miroku as he sat alongside Sesshomaru within the dining chambers. He had been promoted to high Advisor of the West and Shippo, Kagome's son had taken his position as personal guard as well as Haku. The young boy had been ecstatic with the honour.

The Southern King had decided it was best if Kagome remained dead, however she and her husband had decided to remain in the Western household as servants to remain closer to their two youngest sons. As for their daughter, her husband had survived the war and though he had fought for the North, Sesshomaru had allowed him to retain his title and lands in return for the numerous favours he believed he now owed Kagome and her family.

Sesshomaru looked to the end of the table to the three young children…adults really, who were quietly interacting over breakfast. "I shall keep it…until he comes of age." He stated softly and though the boy had not heard him, he glanced up to the head of the table before returning his gaze to his sister. The young girl had told her twin, that she would remain in the West. It was a fresh start for her…and Haku, her now dearest friend resided in the West. She believed that she would face no danger with Haku by her side and though he was guard to Sesshomaru, since the night of Kano's death he had indeed never left her side.

Miroku himself had also rarely left Sango from his side. In the midths of battle, she had fallen but had survived. They had found the young maid turn guard was with child and they had been married but two days after the defeat of the North. Sesshomaru saw the love around him and thought of his own family. Something faint must have shown on his face for Miroku pierced his musing with a though he himself had not conjured, "My lord…do you think it is possible that the lady Rin has found her way to her former home?" he asked and Sesshomaru's eyed widened, as though comprehending for the first time. In a moment, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo and nearly fifty soldiers had saddled their horses.

0000

Kikyo had come to the Town in order to find of wealth. She had been blistering in anger to know the Eastern King had chosen a heavily pregnant Rin over herself and had decided she was tired with the Village. She did not know why she behaved the way she did and many times she had tried to curb her behaviour without success and now here she was, a high class geisha. She sighed, turning to look at her small room, the title she received was not worth the cost she had found herself paying…to endure whatever a wealthy lord decided to subject her towards and many things were vile atrocities…no woman should ever endure. She wondered if this is what Rin had endured when she had sold her, but then thought it must have been much more severe for Rin had been pure in body and in soul, unlike Kikyo.

Looking from her window, she saw Royal banners waving as numerous horsemen travelled down the streets and came to a halt by the Brothel. Curious, she left her room. Those colours…purple, white and gold represented the house of the West. The news had filtered into the East that the West had risen again and the North had fallen but the East was the most closed off of all the municipalities, keeping interactions with the South and none with the North and only minimal with the West. She saw a flash of silver as it filtered into the Madame's room. The beautiful silver seemed to be a cloth but she would soon find out that it was hair.

"_Her name is Rin! Tell me where you procured her!" _a male voice shouted from within the room and Kikyo gasped, pulling her ears away from the door. She heard the Madame deny knowing the Village the girl had come from and was stunned as the door opened to reveal the most beautiful man she had ever seen, with blazing golden eyes and glistening silver hair. She fell to her knees before him in respect, "My lord" she whispered knowing from his dress he had to be royalty. When she raised her head, he was leaving and it was then Kikyo did the most unselfish thing she had ever done in her life.

"She was from my Village!" she shouted and the man halted mid-stride and turned at the top of the stairs to look at the woman, with a narrowed gaze.

0000

Kaede watched as Kohaku tested his muscles, smiling as she saw that the young man was returning to his former strength. It had taken him a long while to heal from his injuries but he had been determined to train as much as he could while he healed for he would need to rescue his lady. Kaede sighed, looking down at the now demure child. He was walking steadily now. But he had not uttered another gargled baby word since his mother was taken and Kaede feared he would never speak again.

The procession of horses, drew the Villagers from their daily tasks and had Kaede bending to retrieve the small child, fearing another episode such as that which had taken his mother. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she heard Kohaku whisper in stunned disbelief and looked to the silver hair flashing at the forefront of the riders. The old woman smiled knowingly, _So, this was the infamous Lord Sesshomaru. _She thought to herself and watched as the men barreled down towards her before stopping a few feet away. Tsuyoshi's eyes brightened as the young boy recognizing the figure who approached in some unbelievable way. He cried out with arms outstretched, as strong arms retrieve him and wrapped him in its all too familiar warmth.

0000

Clad in the silks akin to those of her home, Rin steeled herself for the entrance into the main hall. She refused to allow the tears to leave her eyes, it had been a month since her capture and she was now almost ready to give birth. She was resigned to her fate now, she had bargained with Koga, convincing him that it was best if he allowed her to have her child…and to keep it. She had agreed that were he to allow her to have her child and keep him, she would willingly acquiesce to becoming his concubine. She rubbed her protruding abdomen, thinking of Sesshomaru. She thought of him daily, as well as Tsuyoshi and many times she could not help the tears that gathered within her eyes.

She wished for the days she had had with her family before the outbreak of war and she prayed that the child she carried was indeed another son, for Koga's threat was forever in her mind. The click of the door alerted her that her maid had come to summon her. With a sigh, the beautiful woman allowed the servant to lead her to the hall where she ate her meals with Koga, enduring the scorns that came with being someone's concubine even though she had never given her body to him. Sesshomaru had spared her from such things and she was truly glad for it was something that could easily break a woman's spirit. She felt degraded, she was the true queen of the West yet her she was another's man concubine…the mere thought brought tears to her eyes. She had heard nothing to dispute the claims of his death and in almost seven months it was bleak news for the soft hearted woman.

She entered the massive dining room and took a seat close to Koga as was stipulated, ignoring the scornful looks that were directed at her. The dinner as usual was a boring affair and she had no desire to eat, but ate for the health of her child…Sesshomaru's child. Suddenly the shouts of guards were heard as well as a ruckus outside. The occupants of the dining room rose to their feet while the men drew swords. A loud bang was head as the doors were slammed open and men entered. Rin could not see who they were but the silence was so deafening, it made her pulse race with excitement for what reason she did not know.

"Ookami! Give her to me!" a voice challenged and Rin gasped, a smile breaking out on her face. She immediately began cutting her way through the crowd, refusing to stop until she was facing him, in all his royal glory. His face blurred before her and she momentarily thought it was a dream until the whispered sounds of his voice touched her ears, "Rin".

0000

**I'm sorry I just had to end this on a final cliffhanger lol. It pretty much covers everything but yes, you can expect a short, very short epilogue. I just wrote this in the time I should be studying, I'm an awful student. Smh. **

**I want to thank all my reviewers, the one-stop shops, the intermediate and the old-faithfuls. It has been wonderful reading your feedbacks, words of encouragement as well it critiques, which I'm sure will help me with future works. ^_^ **

**So I was reviewing this story and I realized it took a completely different direction from where I wanted to go. I'd had no intention of Rin and Sesshomaru getting married, in the original draft she died a mistress…it also ended at chapter 6 followed by an epilogue. So I said to myself, you know how you can make yourself feel better? Write a side story that tells those 3 years Rin was Sesshomaru's mistress before she got pregnant and the idea appealed to me, as does the alternate ending I had scribbled in my notebook. **

**Anyways, just putting the idea out there that if anyone actually wants to read the side story or the original ending…had the story ended at chapter 6, I actually have them tucked away in a notebook. I would simply upload them after the epilogue which comes after chapter 14, titled as Alternate ending and Side Story. I think regardless, I will put up the side story with the three years Rin endured as his mistress though. **

**Quick answer:** DemonsxXxHeart, thanks for your awesome review (ALL MY REVIEWS HAVE BEEN GREAT BTW) and in regards to your question, yes Sesshomaru is a human in this fanfic. ^_^

**REVIEWER SHOUT OUTS: ****icegirljenni, happytimes4life, jolieluv, sherry15, delsan 13, bookobsessedforlyfe, leah, kitkat96, tencharms, smalltea, chichicoo, aster23, xxpretzelxx, birdlady, jezz and TsukimoriKuchiki13, Aster 23, Instant Noodler, DemonsxXxHeart,****chrysanthemum-nhu**** and princess my! ^_^ thanks you guys **


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Inuyasha.

**The Innocent Mistress **

**EPILOGUE **

Tsuyoshi Takara de Taisho relaxed to the soothing strokes of Mayu's fingers through his darkly silver hair. It always relaxed the fourteen year old, especially after having a long morning's training session with his father and brother. He felt the delicate fingers slide from his hair and he opened his eyes to look upon radiant blue eyes on a beautiful heart shaped face, while her waist length dark hair fell to her buttocks in a thick braid. Mayu was his best friend, his confidant and the daughter of his father's most trusted Advisor. She was also the cause of his unrequited love, not that he would ever tell her…for Mayu, at thirteen was already pledged to marry his thirteen year old brother, Arashi. Every time he thought of it, his chest began to hurt but then he would just smile…he was a jovial person much like his mom.

Arashi however, who was a year younger than him was almost a replica of their father in behaviorism. He was quiet, calculating and a perfectionist, the irony was that Arashi looked very much like their mother with the exception of his bright gold eyes. At that moment, the door to his chambers opened and his Grandmother, Kagome entered the room. She was a beautiful elderly woman, regal and noble in bearing even with her gray streaked hair. Many times she told them the story of how she had lost Rin, his mother only to discover her daughter had fallen into the hands of a man who had given her life. She called it fate.

"Tsuyoshi, time for lunch, you too Mayu!" she stated and the two young people looked gazes briefly before they followed her from the room, chatting excitedly with the thought of seeing Kanna and Haku, who had returned from the Americas upon adopting a child. They had been married for over ten years, and had only now had their first child while they had gone to explore the Americas. Kanna had sent a letter to Rin that she had found a young girl, an orphan who had been grieviously abused and she and Haku had decided to adopt her immediately. It was soon after they had found they were having a child as well, after seven years of trying.

Hakudoushin was ruling the North in a commendable way, but he had yet to take a wife even though he was now 26 and passed the age of marriage. He tended to visit the West regularly, for he had developed a good relationship with his brother and nephews as well as with his sister-in-law who had helped Kanna to get over the ordeal she had endured and find love with Haku, a man who would willingly die for her happiness. The two had married at 16 and though she was by birth a princess, and he had been a commoner due to Kagome's disregard of lineage, Sesshomaru himself had given his blessing and thus their marriage had never been questioned.

When they got to the dining room, Arashi, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kaede were all seated. They were told Haku and Kanna would not arrive until later for they had been delayed, not willing to press a hard journey on Kanna who was still recovering from labour and the new baby. A loud giggle had all the eyes to turn to the door as four year old Asako came running into the hall, her parents following slowly behind her with small smiles on their face. The West had flourished greatly since it had been reclaimed, the people loved their queen and she loved them. Rin did numerous work for the poor and needy and built schools for prior, many peasants had not been allowed to read not could they afford it.

She had been married to the Western lord for thirteen years now and yet still, she looked young and beautiful as happy as she every had. It was funny that this woman…a mistress had become a wife, a mother to the future Kings. Sesshomaru kissed his wife softly and looked to his daughter who had crawled into Arashi's lap; it seemed that Asako was the only person who was able to breach the stoic wall that Arashi gave to the world, as well as his mother.

Suddenly a loud noise interrupted the family and they turned to see Haku and Kanna, with a babe in hand and a small blond girl beside them. "Surprise" said Haku and the women immediately went to look at the new babe and to embrace the couple as well as their new daughter. The young girl, no more than ten had long blonde hair and brilliant green eyes that seemed to lock with shadowed gold ones. The typically shy girl moved to the young boy and extended her wrist, "Hello…I'm Alana" she whispered stunning her new parents. All eyes turned to the two, expecting Arashi to be rude but he surprised them all, he smiled, "I'm Arashi."

0000

**AUTHOR's NOTE: READ AND REVIEW. **I Know the epilogue was crappy, I'm sorry. But remember I am writing a side story for this. 6000 words or there about. Flash back, Rin's life before she fell in love with Sesshomaru. Also tells what happened with Koga.

Thank you Reviewer's you all make me smile with joy or just laugh out loud cause you guys are funny: like smalltea, xxpretzelxx and jolie luv ^_^ and delsan and icegirljenni and instant noodler, its like we have conversations via reviews and chapters lol.

**Look out for my new Story ,Divine Intervention: **Erin is a cold, unapproachable woman. She is also the second wife of Sesshomaru Takahashi, a Wealthy Lord raising his 6 year old daughter. Rin is a 300 year old ghost. What do these two women have in common? A body. **Be sure to READ AND REVIEW (LOTS OF REVIEWS) and tell me what you think. ^_^ **


End file.
